


lilies with full hands

by lunaticfr_r_ringe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agency issues, Angst, Consent Issues, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfr_r_ringe/pseuds/lunaticfr_r_ringe
Summary: Его тело не принадлежит ему.Может, это и не первая вещь, которой они научили его, но это точно первая вещь, которой он научился.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lilies with full hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614746) by [refusals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusals/pseuds/refusals). 



Его тело не принадлежит ему.  
Может, это и не первая вещь, которой они научили его, но это точно первая вещь, которой он научился.  
Когда он голоден и хочет пить, он не чувствует это. Когда на его теле отрастают волосы, он не может подстричь их. Когда он хочет в туалет, он не знает, куда пойти для этого. Когда он ушибся или его тело кровоточит, он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Когда ему холодно, он не может согреться.  
Даже после того, как все остальное начинает исчезать, после всех кропотливых минут, дней, недель и даже месяцев, проведенных за обучением того, как его использовать, есть только один урок, который въелся в него так глубоко, как холод, который роется внутри самой сущности его костей.  
*

Может, у него не было собственного тела, но у него было имя, хотя от этого ему не лучше.  
— Твое имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — говорит ему мужчина в синем, в то время как все падает; стены рушатся друг на друга, пока самолет летит в Потомак, а его сердце — в желудок.  
Потом, неделю спустя, не в самолете, не одетый в синее, мужчина — Капитан Амери-, нет, Стив — говорит ему «Баки», и ничто не падает, но он все равно чувствует себя так, словно он существует.  
— Я никогда не стану прежним, — первая вещь, которую он говорит Стиву после того, как однажды он позволил себя найти.  
Стив настаивает, что это не имеет значения. Что он не вынужден, что он может быть кем угодно.  
Но дело в том, что он хочет быть Баки Барнсом, даже если это пугает его, даже если он чувствует себя вором каждый раз, когда слышит это имя, обращенное к нему, а не к мужчине с его лицом, о котором он читал в Смитсоновском институте по несколько часов каждый день в течение двух недель, прежде чем дать себе шанс.  
Хорошее имя, но неправильное, словно звание, которого он не заслужил, удовольствие, которое ему не приходилось познать.  
Все-таки удовольствие — это удовольствие, и он в безысходности — достоин он его или нет, так что он принимает его, и глаза Стива загораются каждый раз, когда он — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки — откликается на имя, как будто это его собственное, словно он на самом деле достоин его.

*

Сперва никто не замечает это, потому что никто не трогает его, что может показаться странным, поскольку потенциальных людей, к которым этот «никто» обращается, составляет около 98% Стива, что суетится вокруг Баки всем, чем только можно, кроме рук.  
Достаточно честно, думает Баки. Думает о крови на его собственных руках и о гротескной топографии его тела и лица, о том, что это дешевая имитация некоторых драгоценных древних реликвий.  
Он тоже бы не хотел прикасаться к себе.  
Иногда, однако, он обращается к Стиву с той же рефлективной легкостью, как человек, протягивающий руку в ответ на чужое предложение о рукопожатии. Он всегда немного удивлен от того, как естественны движения для тела Стива, как они отточены и отполированы, даже спустя столько времени неделания этого.  
Баки знает несколько вещей о мышечной памяти. Она оставалась даже после того, как он был управляем уже более семидесяти лет.  
Но это что-то, что работает немного глубже, немного темнее, чем простое осведомление двигательных навыков, через которое он словно исчезает, когда чужое тело грозит пересечься с его собственным.  
Он понимает, почему никто не трогает его. Его мозг, может, и поврежден, но он не тупой; он видит, как они смотрят на него, словно он мина, которая взорвется от малейшего давления. Он видит грустное понимание в глазах Наташи и знает, что Сэм, вероятно, рассказал им все о неврозах и изнурительных сражениях. (— Теперь это называется посттравматическое расстройство, — неловко сказал Стив одной ночью, снимая запятнанные мочой простыни с кровати, а Баки несчастно наблюдал за ним в дверях, противясь мочи, боясь и стыдясь.) Рассказал о том, что для Баки нормально не хотеть быть тронутым после всего случившегося.  
И только тогда, когда Баки однажды видит собственное отражение в экране телевизора, он понимает, что не дал им абсолютно никаких признаков того, что он чувствует себя таким образом. Он сидит на диване, смотря в пустой экран, словно там что-то идет. Ему нравится телевизор, когда тот выключен, когда тихо и спокойно, а не когда полно резких цветов, слишком ярких и быстро передвигающихся, но он знает, что Стив ненавидит, когда Баки проводит слишком много времени, смотря в никуда, потому всегда пытается отвлечь его и успокоить.  
Стив приходит и садится возле него, размещая руку на плечах Баки, и пытается поудобнее сесть, но, как обычно, останавливается прежде, чем сделать любое фактическое соприкосновение, и даже сдвигается на пару дюймов подальше от Баки, который наблюдает за всем этим в отражении экрана. Наблюдает за плавными движениями руки Стива, застывшей на какую-то долю секунды, прежде чем он ее убирает. Наблюдает, как диван прогибается под его весом. Но более внимательно Баки наблюдает за собой.  
Баки на экране не вздрагивает, не мерзнет, не застывает, не реагирует аномально на все, что кажется странным, учитывая то, что сейчас в его голове гудит сирена воздушной тревоги, потому что Стив подошел к нему.  
А потом неожиданно весь шум сменяется обширной, засасывающей тишиной, настолько огромной, что он становится всего лишь частичкой. Эту ужасную пустоту внутри него можно испытать только в качестве размокшей, беспомощной вещи, вытащенной из-под кресла, чьим-то куском кожи и холодного металла. Его собственный запах все еще можно почувствовать в Наташином новом Корвет Сингрее, когда его стошнило на обочине дороги, и Стив вынужден был заехать за ними на своем гибридном Форде с тканевыми сидениями.  
Тем не менее, ни одного из этих внутренних потрясений не видно. Если что, Баки на экране начинает наклоняться в сторону Стива с почти такой же инстинктивной легкостью, как первоначальный жест Стива к нему, хотя там, где движения Стива естественны и открыты, движения Баки являются более автоматическими, механическими.  
Это только небольшой наклон, но достаточный, чтобы быть заметным и интерпретированным как необходимость в большем.  
(Покажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Злобное мурлыканье ему на ухо, горячее дыхание на его виске.)  
Стив должен заметить.  
Стив должен заметить, что Баки хочет этого (хороший мальчик он хороший мальчик он хороший мальчик), но вместо того, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, он его расширяет. Баки принимает это за то, что Стив беспокоится о том, как Баки может отреагировать на физический контакт. Это значит, что есть реальная проблема, заключающаяся в самом Баки.  
Баки наблюдает, как толстая плоть вокруг его протеза высыхает и отслаивается мертвыми полосами, и он понимает. Даже его собственная кожа не хочет быть рядом с ним.

*

Когда Баки разочаровывается из-за мысли, что ему не становится лучше достаточно быстро, что он не старается достаточно хорошо, если делает это вообще, появляется Сэм, который все улаживает.  
Сэм — этот тот, кто делает мелкие «просьбы» вроде «подай мне пульт» или «пробеги еще один круг» и не сердится, когда Баки хмурится на него вместо того, чтобы прислушаться, а просто терпеливо ждет, пока Барнс осознает это, и потом улыбается, когда Баки все выполняет.  
Сэм — это тот, кто сам приглашает себя на ужин, бросает меню Китайской еды на вынос в Баки и говорит ему посмотреть, чего он хочет, а потом, после телефонного разговора с рестораном, он указывает Баки, что тот выбрал каждое из блюд без паники или поисков кого-то для помощи.  
Сэм — это тот, кто тащит Баки на пробежку и ворчит, когда тот пробегает три круга за двадцать минут, но как только они дома переодеваются, Сэм убеждает Баки, что минералка безопасна для употребления, и напоминает, что еще буквально две недели назад он был медленнее, чтобы соответствовать темпу Сэма, поскольку не доверял себе, чтобы пробежаться вокруг квартала.  
Сэм — это тот, кто утешает, но не балует или обращается с Баки так, будто он сделан из стекла.  
И также Сэм — это тот, кто рядом с Баки, когда у того панические атаки, пока Стив уходит за продуктами, и он спрашивает Баки, не растереть ли тому плечи, когда Барнс опускается на колени перед туалетом, выблевывая все, что ел в тот день.  
Баки кивает, молча соглашаясь на коленях, и надеется, что его «да» не прозвучало как вранье, потому что он любит Сэма и предпочитает не лгать ему.

*

Возможно, вина Баки в том, что сначала все начинается хорошо, а после заканчивается разрушением.  
— На Галикарриере… откуда ты узнал? — спрашивает его Стив. — Что ты вспомнил первым?  
Баки не отвечает долгое время, но не потому, что пытается вспомнить, а потому, что уже это сделал.  
Тогда Стив прикасался к нему, хотя это скорее значило, что Стив боролся с ним, потому что это был их единственный контакт к тому времени (и поэтому Баки понимает, что касание и борьба все еще так безнадежно переплетены, что могут быть взаимозаменяемыми словами). Стив прикасался к нему, словно чувствуя боль от каждых ударов, нанесенных на тело Баки десятки раз, прикасался к нему так, словно они дотрагивались друг к другу совершенно по-другому, в другой жизни.  
Каждый раз, когда кулак ударял его в лицо, Баки мог практически представить, как эти пальцы чувствовались бы, если бы Стив прикасался к нему разжатой ладонью.  
— Все дело в руках, — наконец обреченно говорит Баки, и никто из них не представляет значение этого предложения, впрочем, как и большинство вещей, начинающихся хорошо, а потом заканчивающихся разрушением по вине Баки, но, наверное, уже слишком поздно.

*

После этого Стив медленно начинает использовать свои руки больше и больше, и почти в точности к этому всему Баки медленно начинает исчезать.

*

Хотя это не ложь о руках Стива.  
Они отличаются каждый раз, когда Баки вспоминает их — иногда маленькие, иногда большие, спокойные или трясущиеся, чистые или угольно-испачканные, теплые или горячие (на них толком и не чувствуется холод больше, не после льда), согнутые в кулак или расслабленные и мягкие — но он как-то распознает их и, соответственно, распознает себя.  
Иногда, когда на небе ни одного облака, Баки вспоминает, что всегда существовал в отношениях с этими руками. Вспоминает жизнь, где эти руки заставляли его чувствовать себя живым, давали понять, где его тело начинается и где заканчивается, обеспечивая ему комфорт и наделяя силой даже во времена, когда они были слабыми от лихорадки или разделены вдоль костяшек, потому что их владелец регулярно вступал в драки, в которых никогда не выигрывал.  
Баки знает, что эти руки делали для него и ему большее, потому что все возвращается к нему вырезками и фрагментами, воссозданных привычными жестами и прикосновениями. Особенно Баки уверен, что когда он что-то вспоминает, Стив не всегда вынужден спрашивать, все ли в порядке.  
Что он сейчас и делает, даже после недели того, как Баки не говорил ничего, кроме да, — просто приветственно похлопывает Барнса по спине, берет его руку в свою или просто сидит максимально близко возле Баки на диване.  
Движения в сторону Баки больше не кажутся столь естественными, поскольку когда Стив начинает тянуться к нему, то останавливается и отодвигается; по крайней мере, это означает, что он так привык быть в состоянии коснуться Баки свободно, что не может даже вспомнить, как не делать этого. Тем не менее, сейчас его движения потеряли всю непринужденность и вместо этого являются кропотливо преднамеренными, и от этого Баки тошнит.  
Сперва он думает, что это ошибка или что-то вроде этого. Вина Баки в том, что он не может быть человеком, которым Стив хочет, чтобы он стал; человеком, которого заслуживает Стив.  
Но есть что-то еще, кое-что изысканное и скрытое, скручивающее внутренности Баки каждый раз, когда кто-то спрашивает, можно ли они прикоснуться к нему. Он всегда говорит да, но это не его ответ или действие, в этом-то и проблема. В каком-то роде это вопрос. Всякий раз, когда кто-то задает его, он знает, что делает что-то не так, просто не может понять что.  
Поэтому он позволяет другим дотрагиваться до него, пока наконец они больше не чувствуют себя так, словно должны просить разрешение каждый раз, и грызущее чувство оседает внутри него, словно туша кита беззвучно тонет на дне океана.  
Он понимает, что это значит, что он должен становиться лучше.  
— Парень, у тебя действительно хорошо получается, — однажды говорит ему Сэм, слегка сжимая его плечо.  
Баки знает, что это должно быть правдой, если Сэм говорит это, потому что Стив доверчив и оптимистичен, а Сэм зоркий, как его кодовое имя, и ему меньше терять, отказавшись притворяться, что все хорошо.  
Стив сияет, глядя на обоих и нежно играя с пушистыми прядями у основания линии волос на шее Баки. Баки кивает — его глаза стеклянные и отсутствующие — и ждет, чтобы ему показали, в какую сторону наклонить голову.

*

— Ты много получал по морде, — говорит Баки после ужина, потому что Стиву нравится, когда тот что-то вспоминает.  
Стив поперхнулся молоком.  
— Я… ну да. Это так. — Он кусает нижнюю губу, прежде чем осторожно добавить: — Но ты всегда был здесь, чтобы подлатать меня.  
Обычно Стив пытается не говорить о прошлом, решительно избегая выражать любые ссылки или сравнения «старого» Баки, зная, что это просто заставляет Баки чувствовать себя виноватым и слабым и вынуждает жить по стандартам.  
Тем не менее, Баки чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы спрашивать и слышать больше об этом, словно ребенок запрашивает сказку на ночь.  
В конце концов, это же просто сказки.  
— Что я делал? — тихо спрашивает Баки, искренне желая знать, как он заставил Стива чувствовать себя лучше, и, возможно, он бы мог делать то же самое. — Ну, помогал, я имею в виду.  
Стив пытается не показывать волнения, потому что Баки не готов для получения большей информации. Роджерс хочет замолчать и исчезнуть в своей спальне на несколько часов, потому что как бы он ни держался молодцом, его лицо слишком открытое и честное, чтобы действительно быть в состоянии скрыть многое.  
— Все дело в руках, — с застенчивой улыбкой говорит Стив, словно это было давно.  
Он тянется через стол, чтобы положить ладонь на руку Баки, сцепленную в кулак возле его салфетки, но вялую в момент, когда ее окутала чья-то теплота. Баки с неколебимым терпением ждёт знак, что ему дальше делать, обдумывая следующие движения Стива.  
Но Стив просто слегка сжимает его руку, а потом отпускает.  
Удивленный, Баки хмурится, и Стив думает, что он удивлен из-за сказанного, поэтому начинает объяснять, что он имел в виду.  
— На стене твоей ванны весела аптечка, «Джонсон и Джонсон», — начинает он. — Твоей маме всегда каким-то образом удавалось держать ее забитой. Клянусь, ты знал, что внутри этой аптечки, лучше, чем свой собственный гардероб. Ты… ты прочищал порезы йодом, и это адски жгло, а ты говорил, что мне надо преподать урок. В твоем доме был глубокий ледя… То есть, морозильная камера, так что там всегда был лед. Ты накрывал кусок льда одеждой и прижимал его туда, где опухло больше всего, а другой рукой ты проходился по моим волосам, говоря, насколько я был глуп.  
Баки молчит, поглощенный историей, мыслью, что он когда-то мог приносить облегчение и комфорт так же, как и сейчас приносит смерть. Спустя секунду он замечает, что Стив вдруг смутился.  
— Стив?.. Ты чего?  
Стив слегка смеется, грустно и ласково, и поясняет:  
— Это мило, потому что даже если все адски болело, я был в порядке, потому что ты рядом. Ты шутил, что меня слишком часто избивают, и Наташа зовет это «комплекс спасителя», но, думаю, что мне действительно нравилось во всем этом, так это то, что… ты был рядом. После всего этого.  
— Сопляк, — откровенно заявляет Баки, смеясь, на этот раз легче, мелодичней.  
— Тупица.  
Баки неожиданно застывает на этих словах, словно актер, забывший текст, зная, что этому должно быть объяснение, но он в недоумении, что это может значить.  
Кажется, Стив замечает удивление Баки и быстро говорит:  
— Ох, как бы то ни было… — в попытке сменить тему, но он не знает, как продолжить, поэтому наступает просто неловкое молчание.  
В конце концов, Баки говорит:  
— Мог ли я делать что-то без тебя?  
Стив смотрит на него немного недоверчиво.  
— Ты что, не услышал ничего из того, что я тебе говорил? Ты был единственным, кто спасал меня, Бак. По большей мере, от самого меня. — Он позволяет себе слегка самоуничтожительный смешок. — Я ничего не мог делать без тебя.  
И тогда Баки понимает, что задал неверный вопрос. Что он действительно имел в виду, так это Могу ли я быть кем-то без тебя? Потому что он помнит, каково это — заботиться о ком-то, кто так нуждается в нем. Это словно гарантия, что он всегда будет что-то значить, что он никогда не будет один. И Баки чувствует утешение, потому что в нем нуждались.  
А может, даже больше, чем утешение. Может, одобрение.  
И после всего этого сможет ли он быть без Стива?  
Если Стив — солнце, алмазное, золотое и непреодолимое, тогда Баки — луна, ветреная и надежная, но сияющая только благодаря чьему-то свету и скрывающая темную сторону, о которой в любом случае все знали, даже если никогда ее не видели.  
Мозг Баки рассеянно доводит мысль к высадке «Аполлона» на луну. Тогда он был на задании в Гондурасе.  
Тремя днями ранее он выстрелил из самолета Эль Сальвадора в капитана, оставшись в нем по приказу пилота, чтобы убедиться, что он врезался в незаселенные земли.  
Баки интересно, что он чувствовал, видя поля Гондураса, чувствовал ли то же самое, что и Стив, когда поставил «Валькирию» в океан.  
Интересно, чувствовал ли он что-то, когда упал, а потом понял, что нет, ведь Стив и пилот умерли, как герои, а он умер, как никто.  
Стив произносит:  
— Баки?.. — И тот мгновенно концентрируется на голосе, чтобы перекрыть свист ледяного воздуха, проносящегося мимо ушей, но это не работает: он может слышать хруст костей и жужжание какого-то аппарата, который, он уверен, никто бы не использовал на ком-то, кто находится в сознании. Его сердце стучит, как таракан против решетки его грудной клетки, поскольку он знает, что будет дальше; знает, что может произойти, и ожидание этого почти хуже, чем…  
— -ки?  
…каждый мускул его тела фиксируется на месте. Он чувствует ржавые замки. Его легкие, словно мешки с песком, и ничего не работает…  
— Баки, ты в безопасности. Твое имя — Джейс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я твой друг, Стив.  
…кашляет, хотя в его теле нет воздуха для этого, и он задыхается…  
— Сейчас 2014. Мы в моей квартире в Вашингтоне. Мы обедаем. Ты в безопасности.  
…шевелит пальцами, словно тот человек своими крыльями, чувствует прохладный деревянный пол под босыми ногами. Гладкий, лакированный дуб. Не лабораторный линолеум, альпийский снег или гравий на грунтовой дороге в холмах Тегусигальпы.  
— Вот так, Бак. Возвращайся ко мне. Ты в безопасности.  
В безопасности.  
Баки моргает. Один раз, второй. Делает медленный глубокий вдох. Больше никакого песка.  
Он тестирует другие части его тела — руки, колени, язык, челюсть, — и расслабляется, понимая, что может ими двигать, если они не целиком и полностью истощены. Он знает, что выглядит изношенным, поскольку Стив смотрит на него с долей беспокойства на лице.  
Стив нервно сглатывает, прежде чем прочистить горло и спросить:  
— Могу ли я… могу ли я прикоснуться к тебе?  
Его лицо серьезное, обнадеживающее и грустное, как и во всех других случаях, когда он спрашивал у Баки разрешения, хотя только сейчас Стив делает это, когда у того трудное время.  
Разум Баки затуманен, и он чувствует, как кивает, чувствует в твердой, но надежной хватке две сильные знакомые руки, обхватывающие его торс, отстранённо притягивая того ближе, и это должно заставлять его ощущать себя безопаснее, приземленнее, но единственное, что происходит в его мозгу, — это пустота.  
В том другом мире все, прежде всего, холодное: руки Стива, его тело были призмой на весь свет внутри него, и Баки — в том, другом мире, что перед тьмой, — очень нравилось, обколотившись на его источник, как цветок, который поворачивается лицом к солнцу.  
В этом мире — в реальном мире — он не больше, чем черная дыра, а не цветок. Вечный коллапс, поглощающий целую вселенную залпом.


	2. Chapter 2

Есть часть самого Баки, которая знает, что Стив прикасается к нему только для того, чтобы разделить с ним немного света. Он знает, что руки Стива теперь ничто по сравнению с теми, что когда-то причиняли ему боль, а иногда даже ужасное, необдуманное, оскорбительное удовольствие. Он знает это.

Между воспоминаниями и историями и ощутимым облегчением Стива, когда Баки доверяется ему, Барнс ловит себя на мысли, что касания являются огромной частицей того, какими они оба когда-то были, не только как единое целое, но и по отдельности. Физическая близость была так же важна в их отношениях, как и другие ее проявления, такие как поддержка, доверие и понимание, потому что именно через касания другие элементы проявляли себя.

В частности для Баки касания были способом разговаривать, когда он не мог вымолвить и слова. Это был уникальный язык для них, захватывающий и комфортный, с помощью которого они делились друг другом, и никто другой не мог этого отнять.

Когда слов было недостаточно, они использовали их тела. Ими они передавали то, что словами не скажешь.

Баки мог быть приятным собеседником для девушек, а Стив — рассказывать им анекдоты, но он не такой разговорчивый, как Стив. Даже когда слова Роджерса были неуклюжими, он все равно доказывал свою точку зрения так, как Баки никогда не мог, будь это невозмутимая речь, горячий батл или просто разговор по душам.

С другой стороны, Баки не может передать свои чувства через разговор. Сперва он думал, что это лишь отголосок того, что было сделано с ним, но Стив сказал, что он всегда был таким, и Баки находит странное утешение, зная, что какой-то старой его части удалось пережить холод, даже если это было неприятно.

В хорошие дни он этого не замечает. А плохие заставляют беспокоиться, и он огрызается на каждого, кто пытается с ним заговорить, огорчаясь от собственной неспособности говорить так, как ему хочется.

В наихудшие дни, тем не менее, он чувствует себя немым, в наморднике, словно он все еще носит маску, которой они заткнули ему рот на годы. Вулканическое давление всех тех вещей, которые он не в силах сказать, накопляется в нем, как магма, шипя под его тонкой кожей без возможности вытекать. Его обрывочная память говорит ему, что в прошлом его чувствительность пропадала, когда его тело соединялось с чужим (Стив). Он не уверен, как это работает, просто знает, что есть что-то в том, чтобы быть ближе к Стиву, что позволяет плохому уйти, а теплоте Стива успокоить лихорадку в его теле.

Но ни касания, ни слова больше не помогают от этого давления, поэтому Баки хочет это вернуть. Открываясь, чтобы избавиться от этой невыносимой жары, представляя кровь открытому воздуху в надежде, что это создаст такой же эффект, как в лаве — охлаждающий, успокоительный, оставляющий его воздушным и жизнерадостным, словно частица пемзы, плавающая на воде.

Но такие дни больше не случаются часто, но Стив иногда подталкивает Баки «поговорить с кем-то» об этом, обо всем, хотя Баки настаивает на том, что не понимает, как это поможет. Как, если он даже не может составить нормально предложение? Даже если может, какие в этом достоинства? Никто не решает проблемы, разговаривая без меры. Даже наоборот, от этого одни проблемы. Язык мой — враг мой, и все такое.

Стив все еще пытается объяснить, что для этого есть специальные доктора, что мозг такой же орган, как и другие, и с ним тоже может быть не все в порядке. Говорит, что разговор — отличное лекарство для мозга.

Баки не был хорош в биологии в школе, но для него это все равно звучит глупо.

— Есть еще кое-что… что может помочь, — осторожно сообщает Стив в один из тех плохих дней, когда не может отвести взгляд от повязки на руке Баки.

Баки неуверенно мычит, а целое его тело покалывает стыдом. Стив не ожидал это увидеть. Этого не должно было произойти. Не сейчас, не после месяцев, прошедших без таких инцидентов.

— Прости, — бормочет он через некоторое время, потому что это единственное, что, Стив считает, лучше сейчас сказать. — Иди сюда, — говорит он, притягивая Баки ближе, и делает так, чтобы голова Баки была у него на коленях.

Долгое время Баки не двигается, даже не дышит громко, ожидая следующего шага, и сигнал тревоги охватывает его, когда понимает, что не знает, чего Стив хочет от него. Он не делает никаких сигналов, как раньше: не трогает его волосы или обхватывает за затылок, не сжимает его голову, не трогает подбородок или щекочет за нос, он просто позволяет Баки лежать здесь; так что, возможно, это шутка, тест, чтобы увидеть, помнит ли Баки о том, что любит Стив, но это нечестно, думает Баки, потому что они не проходили через это раньше, откуда он может знать…

Его охватывает паника от чувства скрипящего дивана, когда Стив приподнимает его, чтобы приобнять его плечи. Это защитные объятия, без сомнений, но Баки все равно не может позволить себе растаять от этого.

— Бак? — шепчет Стив. — Все хорошо?

Баки наконец выдыхает с облегчением, возвращаясь в знакомую ситуацию. Теперь он знает, что делать. Знает, как быть хорошим.

— Да… — отвечает он. — Все… отлично.

— Раньше ты был на взводе от этого, особенно когда мы были подростками, — нерешительно начинает Стив, и когда Баки не отвечает, он принимает это за то, что сейчас подходящее время для разговора. — Ты… ты говорил, что чувствуешь себя так, словно можешь свернуть горы, и это помогало мне… держать тебя вместе. Образно и буквально.

Баки молчит, разрываясь между воспоминаниями о том, как он лежит на кровати животом вниз в одну из тех жарких ночей, когда все окна в доме открыты, а ему снятся все новые кошмары о множестве рук, нескончаемых рук, вдавливающих его в холодный металл, кирпичную стену или матрас.

Есть часть самого Баки, которая знает, логически, что держаться вместе предельно не то же самое, что и тонуть, но его тело не может почувствовать разницу.

 

*

 

Баки помнит, как ему рассказали, что Стив бросился на ручную гранату, свернувшись вокруг нее, чтобы сдержать взрыв и спасти товарищей.

Баки думает, что-то, как они иногда лежат вместе, подобно этой истории — он — взрывчатка, а Стив использует собственное тело, чтобы уменьшить ущерб. Это не сильно отличается от того, что Стив делал на галикарриере, и сейчас случилось подобное — подорванный Баки и Стив, берущий удар на себя, чтобы все — включай Баки — были в безопасности. Этого достаточно, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя отвратительно.

Он ненавидит это — быть обязанным. Отягощенным. Он удерживает Стива, и не только Стив страдает; страдают все. Стив мог бы спасать мир и помогать людям, но вместо этого он нянчит гребаного серийного убийцу.

Сколько бы Стив ни говорил, как важно вернуть Баки, несмотря на все жертвы, Баки знает, что это не всегда правда. Иногда Стив теряет терпение, и Баки не может судить его. Он знает: с ним тяжело ужиться. Знает, потому что живет с собой каждый день, и это постоянная борьба, совершенно невыносимая. В некотором роде из них двоих Стив меньше счастливчик, потому что более болезненным, чем просто терпеть то, что переживает Баки, является смотреть, как это случается с тем, о ком ты беспокоишься и не можешь ничего с этим поделать.

В конце концов, Баки видит на лице Стива безысходность и беспомощность, несмотря на попытки действовать, и он ненавидит, что является причиной всего этого. Если бы это с ним не случилось, Стив бы спасал мир, поучаствовав в жизнях миллионов людей.

— Мне все равно, — бормочет Стив в изгиб его шеи, словно хочет съесть его живьем. — Ты присматривал за мной целую жизнь. Сейчас моя очередь позаботиться о тебе.

Баки думает об инопланетном вторжении, восстании роботов и зловещих тайнах общества, и он уверен, что Стив делает все неправильно. Баки может принять то, что Стив жертвует своим счастьем ради него, но это нечестно, что весь мир должен быть несчастным только потому, что какой-то монстр нуждается в помощи, чтобы снова стать человеком.

— Миру нужен Капитан Америка, — слабо спорит Бак. — Я справлюсь сам.

— Но я не могу, — просто отвечает Стив.

— Тупые у тебя приоритеты, — утверждает Баки, и Стив впервые за день смеется.

 

*

 

Ночные кошмары Баки прекратились, когда они со Стивом начали делить кровать на двоих, и Стив счастлив от этого, а Баки не может никак сказать, что единственная причина отсутствия кошмаров, — это потому, что он просто не спит.

Вместо этого он расслабляется в объятиях Стива, изучая каждый вдох, биение сердца, каждое неосознанное сокращение мышц в его теле, пытаясь в этих движениях найти ответ на то, что же Стив все-таки от него хочет.

 

*

 

Хотя Стив и утверждает, что ничего страшного в том, что Баки теперь другой человек, Барнс знает, что у того еще есть крошечная надежда, что скоро все решится и это снова будет «его» Баки. Это очевидно с того, как Стив светится, когда Баки говорит или делает что-то, как в прошлом; и наоборот, страдает, когда у Баки плохой день.

Как бы сильно Баки не нравился Стив, может, как бы он ни любил его, это очень утомительно — играть свою роль. Даже если он не стремится оправдать чьи-то несказанные ожидания, все равно присутствует давление от ощущения, что ему нужно быть в порядке, потому что невозможно вытерпеть взгляд Стива, когда все плохо.

Баки нравится Наташа Романова, потому что она никогда не заставляет его чувствовать себя тем, кем он не является.

В ответ, для нее он такой, каким она хочет его видеть. Она примеряет на нем разные личности, словно одежду, ища подходящую и комфортную, и Баки это нравится, потому что это самый безопасный способ делать что-то новое.

Стив узнает об их игре, когда однажды приходит домой и застает их, сидящих на кухне и пьющих вино из картонных коробок, хотя никто из них не может опьянеть, а Наташа зовет себя Натали и улыбается до ушей.

— Нат, — шипит Стив, паря возле нее и хмуря брови в неодобрении. — Что ты делаешь, ты его сбиваешь с толку.

Наташа закатывает глаза.

— Он не ребенок, Роджерс.

— У него была тяжелая неделя, просто не думаю, что это хорошая и…

— Эм, — говорит Баки. — Он тоже здесь и может слышать все, что вы говорите.

Стив моментально краснеет, и Баки слабо ему улыбается, давая знать, что все хорошо. Кроме того, для Баки не в новинку, когда люди говорят о нем, словно он не здесь или, что хуже, словно он здесь, но как маленькое тупое животное, которое не может понять, что происходит, не говоря уже о праве на свое мнение. Он помнит, что это случалось часто. Помнит, когда был темой для обсуждения, и кто-то принял решение, которое бы на него сильно повлияло, но у него не было права встревать в разговор, пока ему не разрешат.

Даже если разрешали, это было просто дразнилкой («не так ли, сученыш?»), предназначенной для дальнейшего утверждения своего контроля над ним, ставя его в ситуации, в которых он вынужден был соглашаться с ними («да», «конечно», «без сомнений, сэр»).

В конце концов, даже если Стив и Наташа обсуждают его, словно он не здесь, это касается его благополучия. Они не бесчувственные хирурги, спорящие, что следующее ему разрезать, в то время как он лежит перед ними в сознании, слыша каждое слово.

Первое правило — не двигаться.

Если он избитый, изгибается от боли или кричит слишком громко, они напичкают его чем-то парализующим, быстро ловля его, как муравья в янтаре, окаменевшего во всех смыслах этого слова. Его тело осквернили в тюрьме, и самые коварные предатели, сдавая его врагам и оставляя в беспомощности, могут почувствовать каждое потянутое сухожилие и куски кожи, но не в силах услышать его агонию, когда он остается один.

Потом он вдруг открыл для себя, что если научиться держаться неподвижно, если вытерпеть боль неуклонно и тихо и позволить людям в белых халатах сформировать и расположить его так, как им удобно, то он бы избавился от мучения быть заключённым с собственное тело.

Тогда почему он себя так чувствует сейчас?

— -ки?

Он поднимает голову на звук — или хотя бы на последний слог того, что в последние дни наиболее часто слышит, потому что он словно отдален, пока кто-то пытается с ним говорить.

— Простите, — на автомате говорит Баки, и Стив больше не упрекает его за то, что он извиняется там, где не нужно, но все еще печально глядит на него.

— Стив? — вдруг спрашивает Наташа. — Можно я поговорю с тобой тет-а-тет?

Стив несколько раз моргает.

— Конечно?..

Они исчезают в спальне, закрывая дверь. Баки бы слышал, о чем они говорят, если бы прислушался, но ему все равно. Это безразличие не новое для него, но он больше это ощущал, когда чьи-то руки были на нем, напоминая ему, как исчезнуть.

Баки не знает, как долго не было Стива и Наташи, но когда дверь открывается, выходит только Наташа.

Она говорит, что все Стиву объяснила, он все понял и больше не беспокоится. Также она ему сказала, что все личности не фальшивые, просто недовершенные; в каждой есть ее частичка, но она была столькими личностями последние годы, что сложно вспомнить, где какая ее часть. Поэтому она примеряет все, решая, что оставить, а что убрать, словно подбирает одежду из разных коллекций.

— Стив славный парень, — говорит она, — но есть некоторые вещи, которые ему не понять, потому что он всегда остается собой.

Баки кивает, соглашаясь. Даже перед принятием сыворотки Стив воплощал качества Капитана Америки, но только Баки это заметил.

Наташа дергает Баки за запястье, пока он смотрит прямо, ожидая, что она зажмет его слишком сильно. Он не знает, как реагировать, когда Наташа этого не делает.

— Мы так похожи, ты и я, — бормочет она.

Баки слегка посмеивается.

— Ты не должна быть так жестока к себе.

Наташа еле ухмыляется, отвечая: — Ты тоже.

Потом они снова молчат, и Баки погружается в мысли. Он и Наташа действительно до ужаса похожи в некотором роде, оба потерянные, сумасшедшие и ищущие себя, но есть одна ключевая разница в их методах: Наташа находит частички себя во всех этих личностях, а у Баки нет никакого материала, на который можно опереться. Все, с чем он вынужден работать, — частички воспоминаний с очень предвзятого ресурса, и поскольку Баки знает, что никогда не будет мужчиной из своих воспоминаний, то понятия не имеет, что делать.

Нужно начать с царапин, даже самых ужасных, потому что такое начало подразумевает чистый лист, пустой холст. И его сланцевая рука полна воспоминаний о десятилетиях вандализма из прихотей других людей. Он должен очистить себя от людей перед тем, как думать о том, кто он.

Ему интересно, если он избавится от всего, что они ему дали, то что-то останется?

Отдаленно он помнит чьи-то слова, холодные, клинические и пророческие: чтобы построить нечто лучшее, тебе нужно уничтожить остальное.

Этот принцип подходит Баки. Он может процветать со скоростью пожара, распространяющегося в лесу. Сработает это или нет, то… что же, в худшем случае он исчезнет, и даже это лучшее, что может случиться с ним.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда ты проводишь больше семидесяти лет, не чувствуя свое тело, тяжело привыкнуть, что сейчас оно у тебя есть. Первые две недели после того, как он вытянул Стива из Потомака, можно пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз Баки ел и спал, и гигиена сюда никак не вписывается. Он блуждал вокруг Вашингтона в нарастающей панике, чувствуя, что сходит с ума, но за свою жизнь он не мог выяснить почему.

Не мог до того момента, когда Стив привез его домой, как бродячего пса, отвратительного, грязного и голодного. Только тогда Баки действительно начал понимать, как много каждодневных задач нужно делать с телом.

Недели, если не месяцы, ему нужно было напоминать о том, что он должен сделать. Чистить зубы. Бриться. Менять одежду. Подстригать ногти. Ему нужно было научиться прислушиваться к своему телу, чтобы исполнить его потребности.

Даже сейчас он забывает о более мелких вещах.

— Твои волосы опять отросли, — говорит Стив одним днем, дотягиваясь к волосам Баки, которые уже отрасли до плеч.

Баки растеряно касается своих волос. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз стриг их. По правде говоря, он не стриг их где-то с 1944, и то самостоятельно. Несколько раз он остригал волосы до подбородка с того момента, как вернулся, но ему все еще некомфортно, когда кто-то маячит острым лезвием возле его лица.

— Знаешь, — нервно говорит Стив, — я могу… эм… я могу помочь тебе подстричь их. Я имею в виду… ничего такого… просто мы стригли друг другу волосы, когда не было возможности пойти к парикмахеру, и это все заканчивалось благополучно, так что…

Баки затих, переступая с ноги на ногу с самосознанием, которое находит обезоруживающим, и прежде чем он понимает это, его волосы уже промыты в умывальнике, и сейчас он стоит в простыне, обмотанной вокруг его плеч, а Стив нависает над ним с ножницами в руках, спрашивая, насколько сильно отрезать волосы.

Баки пожимает плечами, и на этот раз не потому, что Гидра промыла ему мозг и он не может собрать мысли воедино, а потому, что не знает, как правильно выразить свое мнение. Наташа однажды сказала ему, что смена прически помогает ей чувствовать себя в своем теле, а для него это всегда неприятно. Когда-то он жил с минимальным графиком дел, и даже что-то важное сводилось к непреодолимому или ненужному.

Спустя некоторое время изучения своего лица в зеркало, Баки говорит:

— Тебе решать.

Стив сжимает губы в одну линию, что значит, что он опешил от этого.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он про себя, потом добавляет: — Скажешь, когда остановиться.

Баки не отвечает. То, что он может сказать «остановись», а его послушают, является чем-то непередаваемым. Он думает протестировать это, чтобы понять, каково это, но потом Стив протягивает к нему руку, которая словно растворяется в воздухе, и Баки не может понять почему. Голос у него в голове говорит, что все будет хорошо, что Стив непременно перестанет все это. Словно животный инстинкт, Баки больше не может это игнорировать, как тихоокеанский лосось не может отказаться плыть против течения и умереть. Это что-то, что он не может понять и насладиться этим. Больше того, возможно, это убьет его в конце, но он слишком беспомощный, чтобы это остановить или изменить.

Баки закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Стив зажимает пряди меж пальцами. Он удивляется, что не вздрагивает от звука ножниц возле его лица. Возможно, это потому, что та огромная всепоглощающая тьма вернулась, та, что заставляет все в мире исчезнуть, кроме его тела, которое было захвачено другим телом. Парадокс: здесь одновременно и пугающе, и спокойно, в этой огромной пустоте, где ему не нужно прислушиваться к тому, что ему говорят делать.

Стив слегка толкает голову Баки, чтобы тот наклонился вперед, затем влево, и Баки исполняет это. Стив дергает за прядь волос, и Баки тянется назад. Это обычные команды, которые легко исполнять; последняя из которых была прижаться подбородком к груди, чтобы Стив отрезал волосы с его шеи.

Баки не уверен, столько простоял так, смотря в землю, перед тем как услышать слегка обеспокоенный голос Стива, что значило, что он звал его несколько раз. Баки все еще не поднимает взгляд.

— Эй, — Стив слегка толкает его, звуча немного озадаченно, — я уже все. Чего ты ждешь? Обещаю, я не сильно много отрезал.

Баки не двигается.

И только когда Стив говорит: — Перестань, посмотри же, — Баки наконец поднимает голову, туман в его мозгу начинает проясняться.

Он изучает свое отражение и немного удивляется, потому что он выглядит… неплохо. Его волосы практически достигают его ушей, свисая на бок, и хотя они еще влажные, Баки может представить, какие они, когда сухие. Мужчина, смотрящий на него, больше не опустошенная пародия того, кем он был тридцать минут назад, но также это и не то молчаливо мужественное лицо, освещенное в Смитсоновском институте; это что-то среднее.

Баки думает, что он даже сможет так прожить, дай ему достаточно времени.

*

 

Но времени никогда не достаточно.

*

 

Они оба — мужчины во временном пространстве, но в то время как Стив там как хронологически перемещенный, Баки — как стремительно приближающийся к концу.

Может, это нечестно, думает Баки, что два приведения (они), которые честно тратят свободное время друг на друга, могут испытывать такое давление за это, хотя он не думает, что Стив чувствует себя также, поэтому решает спросить.

Он понятия не имеет, как это сказать, тем не менее, выдает что-то типа:

— Ты когда-нибудь боялся?

— Тебе нужно быть немного конкретнее, — сухо говорит Стив.

Баки сглатывает, еле выдавливая из себя каждое слово.

— После льда. Ты чувствовал себя так, словно ты не принадлежишь этому месту? — Перед тем как Стив смог бы дать очевидно позитивный ответ, Баки уточняет: — Я имею в виду, словно ты не должен быть здесь. Словно это… это ошибка. И однажды кто-то поймет это и заберет тебя.

Стив резко вдыхает.

— Это то, чего ты боишься? — спрашивает он мягко и грустно. — Что они заберут тебя?

(Так и есть.

Хотя он свободен достаточно, чтобы знать, что не будет дня, который прошел бы без ощущения страха, что он вернется в лапы Гидры или что он по-прежнему в них и это все нереально, что это все очень изощрённая программа, чтобы сломать его. В большинство дней он может отнести этот страх к пустой мелочи, но ему всегда приходится прогуливаться апартаментами, трогая стены, пол и мебель, вдыхать специи, шампунь и гель после бритья, чтобы убедиться, что это все по-настоящему.)

Баки ничего не говорит.

— Бак… — беспомощно говорит Стив.

Баки напрягается, ненавидя то, как Стив произносит это, словно его страхи — провал Стива. Словно он должен сделать большее, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя более в безопасности, работать больше, чтобы Баки стало лучше. Баки не знает, как убедить его, что он был слегка безрассудным; в конце концов, это же просто парень, обвиняющий себя, что не пошел за Баки, когда тот упал с поезда, хотя не было никаких доказательств, что Баки выжил.

— Просто ответь на чертов вопрос, — решительно прерывает его Баки.

Стив думает над этим долгое время, прежде чем ответить: — Нет… не совсем. Я никогда не беспокоился о том, что я не должен здесь быть, и не боялся, что ты не должен здесь быть, но…

— Но что?

— Но… я всегда боялся, что однажды ты можешь так подумать.

— Я не собираюсь… уходить… если ты это имеешь в виду, — говорит Баки немного приглушенно, не в силах быть более конкретным о том, что они оба подразумевают под уходить. — Просто… — он расстроенно вздыхает. — Я не знаю. У меня просто чувство, что… когда я проживаю каждую минуту или занимаю чье-то время, однажды они убьют меня за это, может, не сейчас, потом. И каждый день, когда они не делают это, я чувствую себя… эм… виноватым? Как тогда, когда мы жили в том доме, где ты должен был перепрыгивать через крыльцо, потому что оно покосилось, и мы не платили за аренду, но миссис Колдвел никогда нас не выгоняла.

Стив выглядит немного отстраненно, возможно, от количества всех деталей, которые Баки смог вспомнить, а может, из-за того, что за всю неделю это наибольшее количество слов, которые сказал Баки. Вот как Баки позволяет выйти этому наружу; во вспышках и расчётах, отделяемых обширными участками сжатой и установленной тишиной. Они должны были сделать перерыв. Это невозможно предугадать, пока это не случится, несмотря на то, что это: незначительный треск или огромный разрыв, и Баки может быть легче только от того, что это время было сравнительно безвредным.

Или нет, потому что Баки не замечает, что сжимает руку в кулак так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладонь, пока Стив не берет его руку с побелевшими костяшками и кровавым знаками и разгибает пальцы. Баки удивленно смотрит на повреждения. Он не знает, что делать с рукой до тех пор, пока Стив не отпускает ее, и Баки смотрит, как она сталкивается с его ногой, и думает, как справиться с этим ужасным беспокойным напряжением, пульсирующим во всем его теле, словно удар тока.

— Мы все живем на заимствованное время, — торжественно говорит Стив. — Просто некоторые проявляют больше интереса, чем другие, и это все.

Баки издает слегка истерический смех.

— Я никогда не был хорош в управлении моими финансами.

— Ладно, давай немного об этом поговорим, — предлагает Стив, чертов здравомыслящий ублюдок. — У тебя чувство, словно у тебя заканчивается время. Чего ты боишься, что может случиться?

— Это скорее не боязнь законченного времени, — признается Баки. — Это больше ощущение, что… время мне не принадлежит. Словно не я его должен использовать.

Если бы Баки был более сфокусированным, не из-за вспышек нервной энергии, он бы заметил, какая распространенная это проблема в его жизни. Чувство, что у него все еще нет прав на то, что ему принадлежит, будь то тело или разум, или даже что-то абстрактное, как временное пространство, которое он занял.

— Конечно, оно твое, — говорит Стив на удивление жестоко, дотягиваясь до плеча Баки и встряхивая его, чтобы донести до него эту мысль.

Баки позволяет всему телу затеряться в хватке Стива, и он не может вспомнить, о чем таком они говорили, чтобы Стив был так взволнован, но, думает он, это было что-то важное.

*

 

Баки уже научился, что если Стив начинает свою речь со слов Что ж, сегодня я говорил с Сэмом… — это значит, что будет что-то нелепое или тяжелое.

И сегодня опять это произошло.

— Что ж, сегодня я говорил с Сэмом, — говорит Стив, — обо всей этой… временной ошибке. Он думает, тебе должно помочь то, что что-то значит для тебя. Ну, найти причину, думаю, наиболее подходящее словосочетание.

Баки скептически поднял бровь.

— Для меня, — говорит Стив, — одной с наибольших проблем, которые у меня были после льда, было справиться с фактом, ну, я называл это фактом, что я живу в мире, которому больше не нужен. Я чувствовал себя… пережитком. Вещи, которые были для меня правильными и правдивыми, вдруг стали поддаваться вопросу. Даже сейчас я иногда об этом думаю. — Он скалит зубы в своей фирменной самоуничижительной ухмылке. — Люди ждут на меня, не в силах смириться.

Баки фыркает.

— Тогда им придется ждать очень долго.

Стив смеется, но его глаза все еще серьезные, когда он продолжает:

— Долгое время я не знал, что с собой делать. Пропаганда парня с обложки больше не пользуется таким спросом, и даже то, как сейчас страны ведут войну, является таким незнакомым для меня, что я, скорее всего, буду не нужен, как солдат. Потом пришел Щит, и я снова нашел цель.

— Да, хороший конец, — произносит Баки.

— Ладно, я сделал здесь ошибку в своих суждениях, — природно соглашается Стив. — Но это дало мне очень нужную цель. А потом… потом я нашел тебя.

— Я не чертов благотворительный случай, — рычит Баки.

Стив выглядит огорченным.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, я не имел это в виду, я о том, что…

— Нет, нет, перестань, извини, — бормочет Баки.

Ему стало стыдно через эту вспышку некого гнева, и, боясь встретить глаза Стива, он начал теребить покрытие дивана. Ткань, конечно, — Стив же пожертвовал все их изделия из кожи в Гудвил тогда, когда Баки понял, что не сможет жить с этим запахом (ну, Стив просто вынужден был поддаться на это через Баки, с горечью думает он).

— Все хорошо, — мягко говорит Стив. — Я просто говорю, как важно найти вещь, которая что-то значит для тебя. Давай начнем с малого. Что делает тебя счастливым?

Баки смотрит на Стива пустым взглядом.

Он и думает об этом, как голодающий — о том, что бы съесть на десерт. Да и у него нет много времени, чтобы вспоминать о счастье, не когда он сражается изо всех сил за каждый дюйм здравомыслия, к которому он цепляется. Не когда требуется каждая унция силы, чтобы вспомнить, что он здесь делает. Все угодно чувствуется более невозможным, чем это грубое существование, недостижимая роскошь, которую ему доводилось видеть на других, и он даже не может предложить, как она чувствуется.

— Ничего страшного, если ты не знаешь, — быстро говорит Стив, когда Баки молчит слишком долго. — Если быть честным, то у меня тоже не было ответа, когда Сэм спросил меня то же самое после того, как мы впервые встретились. Возможно, это даже не то, о чем мы сознательно думаем, но может, не такая и плохая это идея, чтобы попробовать. Я имею в виду, думать о том, чтобы быть счастливым.

Баки с минуту это переваривал.

— Не чувствовать боль?.. — вдруг говорит он, надеясь передать это правильно.

Потрясенный взгляд Стива говорит, что это был неуместный ответ.

— Блять, Баки… — Стив дышит, звуча так, будто скоро заплачет.

Баки на автомате говорит: — Прости.

Стив снова ругается, притягивая Баки к себе для неуклюжих обниманий на диване. В спешке руки Стива обвивают руки Баки, а не его торс.

Баки хочет быть податливым, а не испытывать страх в животе от того, что он не может двигать руками. Он хочет сказать Стиву, что тому не следует так его держать, и даже если Стив отпустит его, он не будет громить все или подаваться назад, или кричать, он обещает быть спокойным (хороший мальчик он хороший мальчик), даже если они заставят его чувствовать себя, словно он напичкан напалмом (он хороший он хороший он хороший), даже если они снова захотят разрезать ему что-то…

Он просыпается в горизонтальном положении.

— Мммм, — мычит он.

Паническое лицо Стива начинает проясняться возле него.

— Баки? О, слава Богу. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты упал в обморок. Всего на минуту, но даже когда ты открыл глаза, ты был немного… не в себе.

— Черт, — говорит Баки, потому что для него это наиболее подходящая реакция.

— Мне позвонить кому-то? — нервно щебечет Стив. — Мне все-таки стоит кому-то позвонить.

— Нет, — быстро возражает Баки. — Все в порядке. Я просто, эм, недостаточно ел сегодня, и все. Прости.

Ложь трещит в воздухе, как неоновая вывеска. Недостаток еды может быть веской причиной для потери сознания, но Баки все равно нужно объяснить состояние, в котором он был, когда это случилось, и они оба это знают. Вопрос в том, хотят ли они оба столкнуться с этим или хотят ли они оба наброситься на предполагаемого козла отпущения и продолжить эти выкрутасы.

— Пойду сделаю тебе суп, — неожиданно говорит Стив.

Он встает и направляется на кухню.


	4. Chapter 4

Возможно, слишком много последовательных бессонных ночей, возможно, кумулятивный стресс от постоянного копания в своей голове при малейшем прикосновении к чужой коже, а может, он просто устал драться — что бы это ни было, Баки начинает разрушаться.

Стив заметил это раньше Баки, который убежден, что он делает все относительно хорошо, потому что уже давно не был в стадии не-в-порядке, той шумной и красочной, замечаемой с одной мили. Да, он едва спал и просыпался в легком ступоре, забывая, какой сегодня месяц или что лучше съесть в этом время дня, но никогда не паниковал, кричал или плакал, поэтому Баки должен быть в порядке, так ведь?

Это было до того момента, пока Баки не подслушал, как Стив разговаривает по телефону, думая, что Баки спит, и понял, что есть другие, тихие способы быть не-в-порядке, которые даже не происходили с ним.

— Может, я просто параноик, — говорит Стив, — просто я, хммм… нет, ничего подобного, это просто были несколько недель без происшествий. Это… это сложно объяснить. — Пауза. — Да-а, я думаю?.. Ну, вообще-то, я не знаю. Он обычно уже не спит, когда я просыпаюсь, но говорит, что высыпается. Он… да. Рассеянный. Часто запутывается. — Длинная тишина, а потом: — Мммм… хорошо. Так и сделаю. Извини опять. Спасибо, Сэм.

Баки хмурится в темноте на кровати. Он не замечает этих вещей, которыми обеспокоен Стив, но сейчас он думает об этом и понимает, что Стив может быть прав.

Ему не нравится осознание этого.

Когда Баки слышит звуки отключенного телефона, а потом звук шагов, направляющихся в спальню, то набрасывает на себя одеяло и лежит неподвижно. Дверь еле слышно открывается, и Баки даже без взгляда знает, что Стив заходит и смотрит на него с той всегда присущей грустью на лице, что не была на его нем с 1945 и появилась только в том месяце.

— Баки? — мягко зовет его Стив.

Баки не двигается даже после того, как Стив повторяет его имя еще раз.

Дверь неожиданно закрывается, и слышны звуки отдаляющихся шагов.

 

*

 

— Я слегка устал, — смутно говорит Баки, когда Стив спрашивает его об этом позже.

Усталость — отличная пустая отговорка. Баки научился, что герои кино используют ее все время. Конечно, часто это просто прикрытие для чего-то ужаснейшего, и все это знают, а Стив должен быть таким же уставшим, как и Баки, потому что он лишь принимает его оправдание, слишком истощенный, чтобы что-то сделать.

Они оба слишком изношены, чтобы встретиться лицом со всеми зловещими возможностями, которые все время скрываются за их шуточками, поэтому пока Баки предлагает ему выйти из игры, Стив готов согласиться.

 

*

 

Потом Баки пытается чуточку сильнее.

Он слишком хорошо знает, что случится, если он не будет этого делать.

Это словно получить удар из ниоткуда, что пугает его больше всего, но он уже научился, что альтернатива всегда хуже: ужасное ощущение, будто черные огромные тучи нависают над ним, и абсолютная беспомощность в понимании, что он не в силах это остановить.

Тем не менее, он все еще пытается, хотя большую часть времени не знает, почему беспокоится.

Он заставляет себя встать из кровати, даже выйти из дома в те дни, когда чувствует отвагу. Потом увлекается старыми хобби, которые так удачно разгоняют маленькие черные тучи: готовка, кроссворды, вязание, раскрашивание рисунков. *

Стив, кажется, утешается неожиданной вспышкой активности Баки, пока тот пытается достигнуть какого-то подобия облегчения, но, как всегда, это временно, и в конце он убегает от этого.

Было время, когда его гордость не позволяла ему убегать от битвы, но достоинство — роскошь, которая у него была долгое время, пока он не научился без нее жить.

Поэтому он убегает, но битва бежит за ним.

Иногда Баки думает лечь просто там, где находится, и ждать, пока она поймает его, но безжалостный инстинкт выживания внутри него, который он все никак не может придушить, несмотря на то, как сильно пытается, не оставит его, пока не загонит в могилу.

Ты будешь жить, шипит плотоядный голос, дразня его, кровавый рот заливается смехом, как у гиены, будешь жить или умрешь, пытаясь.

 

*

 

Самое странное во всем этом — то, что иногда он не может назвать разницу. Не знает, живой он или мертвый. Думает, что если это то, что люди называют нерегулярными перебоями нейронов через заряженный током бардак клеток в его мозгу, тогда он не может быть мертвым, поскольку быть мёртвым не может так ранить его, но, опять же, нет никаких гарантий, что он и жив.

 

*

 

Это был долгий день.

Стив отсутствует большую его часть на тупой встрече с представителями правительства, из-за которой он волновался целую неделю. Баки копошится в доме, раскладывая по алфавиту все книги и диски Стива, а потом приходят Сэм и Наташа, и они трое играют в Уно. Вечером Баки случайно режет палец, нарезая овощи для запечённого рататуя, который он готовит, но не замечает этого, пока не видит следы крови на кухне, и это приводит его в стресс, как обычно. И словно вся та тревога, которую он ощущал последние несколько недель, просто лежала в ожидании момента, когда сможет выгрузиться на него раз и навсегда, и этот момент настал. Он забывает о рататуе, потому что слишком занят паникой, и только больше психует, когда приходит Стив, потому что Баки обещал ему вкусный ужин, когда тот вернется со своего изматывающего дня домой, но вместо этого рататуй сгорел, потому что у Баки ничего не получается.

Пока Стив пытается поговорить с ним, они едят сгоревший рататуй (ну или Стив ест, убеждая Баки, что это вкусно), а потом направляются в спальню.

У него еще есть какие-то остатки инстинкта с тех времен, когда он притворялся мертвым на холодном операционном столе в подвалах и банковских хранилищах, так что сейчас Баки так же лежит на спине, как раньше, словно деревянная доска с его рукой. Только в таком положении он может надеяться на сон — другие кажутся неправильными, и он не может расслабиться, но это также замкнутый круг, потому что лежание на спине делает его более восприимчивым к сонному параличу, от которого он неожиданно просыпается, его тело скованное, а демон сидит у него на груди, изображая злое лицо из тысячи ухмылок.

Он натягивает одеяло прямо на глаза, потому что так безопаснее, а потом мир погружается во тьму — Стив выключает свет.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — шепчет Баки, вспоминая, что люди обычно говорят это перед сном.

— Ночи, Бак, — сонно отвечает Стив. — Люблю тебя.

Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, но тот лежит спиной к Баки, практически дремля. Он, наверное, не понимает, что сказал, или понимает, но не придает этому значения.

Баки имеет слабое подозрение, что когда-то эти слова для них были так же обычны, как натягивать пижаму или чистить зубы, но сейчас это привело его в резкий шок, освобождая от всего, что, он думал, было правдой. Словно он где-то в Месопотамии, и ему сказали, что Земля не плоская, а круглая; словно он алхимик, осознавший, что не сможет превратить ничего в золото. Он может чувствовать вибрации от слов Стива, проникающие в его кости, отголоски тех насмешек, доносящихся из-под одеяла, дышащих в оболочки ушей, шепчущихся на колесе обозрения, ярмарочной площадке и в окопах.

— Мы были влюблены? — прямо спрашивает Баки. Он не впервые думает об этом, но впервые видит проявление этого.

Несколько секунд спустя Баки понимает, что не знает, как реагировать, если это окажется правдой. Но прежде чем он успевает об этом подумать, Стив поднимается, испугав Баки настолько сильно, что его руки впились в матрас достаточно крепко, чтобы его металлическая рука разорвала простынь.

— Прости, — говорит Стив, звуча на удивление взволновано.

Баки отцепляет пальцы от простыни и тоже говорит «прости», хотя не уверен, зачем.

(Он думает, что так часто извиняется за вещи, которые не являются его виной, чтобы компенсировать случаи, когда он не извинялся за то, где был действительно неправ.)

— Я не был уверен, как поговорить с тобой об этом, — отвечает Стив c неудобством. — Люди не думали, что это хорошая идея.

— Ты говорил об этом со всеми, кроме меня? — ворчит Баки. — Я даже не знаю, что такое «это».

Стив нервно заправляет волосы назад, из-за чего они теперь странно стоят. Он до сих пор сидит на кровати; Баки все еще может видеть его тень на кровати в темноте, потому что лежит, как и прежде. Кажется, он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Баки, отчего тот одновременно облегчен и разочарован.

— Я не хотел, чтобы из-за этого ты тоже чувствовал давление больше всего другого, — поясняет Стив. Пауза, а потом: — Но да… Если быть честным, не было времени, когда я не любил тебя, в том или ином роде.

Баки смотрит в потолок и не отвечает. Его сердце не перестает трепетать, как маленькая моль, и у него кружится голова, хотя он лежит. Он понятия не имеет, как переварить эту информацию; раньше никто ему такое не говорил.

— «Любить» и «быть влюбленным» — это две разные вещи, — медленно проговаривает он, собирая достаточно информации, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Стив. — Большую часть времени, по крайней мере.

Удивленный, Баки хмурится.

— И что это значит?

— Я любил тебя так же, как человек любит кого-то другого, — мягко говорит Стив. — Иногда только похоже на то, как это делают люди, а иногда полностью так, как и они.

Баки удивлен откровением, искренней честностью в голосе Стива, серьезностью, из-за которой слова не кажутся такими драматичными. Поражен, как Стив может быть таким открытым, беззащитным и подверженным атаке. Разве он не может увидеть бесконечное число способом, когда его слабость может быть использована против него? Все, чему ты придаешь ценности, враги могут использовать против тебя.

Кровать прогибается, когда Стив обратно ложится, и Баки знает, он смотрит на него, поэтому тоже бросает на него взгляд. В темноте цвета сливаются, но Баки помнит их, потому что если бы была только одна вещь, которая бы помогла ему выжить в холоде, расцветая год за годом, как многолетний цветок, — это были бы глаза Стива. Баки снился этот оттенок голубого прежде, снился перед тем, как он понял, что это, когда все остальное было стальное, морозное и кроваво-красное.

Он думает о словах Стива снова, молча проговаривая их про себя, очарованный тем, как его язык выговаривает их. Они не передают те же ощущения, как и когда Стив сказал их, потому что страннее всего в тот момент было, что Баки поверил, когда Стив произнёс это, хотя он не уверен, не обернется ли это все в сказку.

Поэтому он спрашивает:

— Даже сейчас?

— Мы еще не подошли к концу, не так ли? — отвечает Стив.

Баки думает, что с этим можно поспорить, но больше ничего не говорит.

 

*

 

Следующим утром Баки просыпается от солнечного света, пробирающегося сквозь шторы, и понимает, что это знак еще поспать. Он лежит в кровати некоторое время, приспособляясь к своему телу: привычка, от которой он не может избавиться. Сперва он шевелит носком, потом слегка встает, проверяя работоспособность всех мышц, пока не убеждается, что все хорошо.

Потом смотрит направо и замечает, что сторона Стива пуста, из-за чего он слегка паникует, хотя знает, что это глупо. Бак берет себя в руки, улавливает запах кофе, доносящегося с кухни, и вспоминает, что это Стив его сейчас заваривает, потому что он не оставит его, а Гидра не придет забрать его.

Убежденный в этом, Баки крадется на кухню, чтобы не увидеть никаких агентов Гидры, просто Стива, стоящего возле плиты и жарящего яйца. Такое чувство, что эта желтая масса в сковородке восстанет из мертвых.

— Утра, спящая красавица, — ярко говорит Стив, замечая Баки.

Баки не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Стива таким непринужденным, и он не может сдержать улыбку, когда отвечает:

— Отлично выглядишь.

Стив природно пожимает плечами.

— Просто проснулся на правой стороне кровати, предполагаю.

Баки удивляется, как Стив справился с настроением после этой ночи; хотя вряд ли Стив чувствовал то же самое: он не среагировал на это негативно, так что, возможно, к этому моменту это все, о чем Стив может попросить:

— О, тосты почти готовы, — обыденно говорит Стив, кивая в сторону тостера.

Баки кивает в ответ, благодарный за эту тонкость внушения, и направляется к тостеру. Стив знает, как неловко сейчас Баки через этот звук выстреливающего тостера, потому что он расстраивает его, и Баки не готов к этому.

— Что ты хочешь на свой? — спрашивает Баки, вытягивая тосты.

— Масло, пожалуйста.

Эта домашняя обстановка царит на кухне, пока они едят завтрак, а после Баки моет посуду. Все это время Стив только и болтает о бейсболе, телевидении и миграции арктических крачек — вообще, обо всем, что не касается предыдущей ночи.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Баки спрашивает:

— Так мы собираемся поговорить о прошлой ночи?

Стив не может сдержать удивление. Баки предполагает, что это честно, потому что обычно Стив заставляет его разговаривать, и никогда не наоборот. Баки думает, что начинать теперь это — огромная ошибка, но он не может перестать думать о словах Стива и, может, делает проблему из ничего, но это не выходит из головы.

— Я-я… не хочу затрагивать это, — говорит Стив, чувствуя себя некомфортно.

— Все нормально. А я хочу. Ты вчера кое-что говорил.

— Я говорил это на полном серьезе.

Баки смотрит на последнюю тарелку, которую нужно прополоскать, держа ее так крепко, что она соскальзывает с его рук и падает в раковину, заставляя его подпрыгнуть.

— Я не… не знаю, что мне делать, — поясняет он, ненавидя то, что это звучит по-детски.

— Ничего, — быстро проговаривает Стив. — Тебе не нужно ничего делать. Прости, если я облажался, сказав это. Просто… боже, я держал это внутри себя так долго и никогда не думал, что скажу это. Никогда, даже в самых диких мечтах. Однажды я потерял шанс, не хочу этого опять.

— Что, если я не могу полюбить тебя в ответ? — спрашивает Баки, наконец поднимая взгляд.

Мозг Стива затуманивается, но его голос ровный и искренний:

— Я смогу с этим прожить. Ты здесь. Для меня это прекрасно. — Стив видит, что Баки открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, и отвечает с внезапной напряженностью: — Бак… Я думал, ты мертв. Как ты думаешь, что это со мной сделало? Я утопил чертов самолет в океане! Я не должен был оставаться там, чтобы уничтожить его, но после того, как ты упал, у меня не было причин не делать этого.

Баки с ужасом смотрит на Стива. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Стив так говорил, и это пугает. Конечно, Баки никогда не возвеличивал так Капитана Америку, как весь мир, но все годы, которые он знал Стива (но действительно ли так уж и много, жестокий голос шипит ему в ухо, когда ты половину из них провел не в себе, а остальную не помнишь), у того никогда не было такого настроения. Для него Стив всегда был самым жестоким парнем, которого Баки знал, независимо от того, насколько сильным было его тело. Осознание того, что он также может быть уязвим к страхам и грусти, которые угрожают Баки, — нечто пугающее и сокрушительное.

Стив издает жесткий смех.

— Да, великий американский герой.

— Стив, — беспомощно говорит Баки и ничего не может поделать с мыслями о том, есть ли какая-то боль, которой он поддает Стива изо дня в день, когда пустой взгляд его глаз выдает то, что он не хочет здесь быть.

Он гнилой друг и еще худший человек.

Стив словно прослеживает за мыслями Баки — что и следовало бы ожидать, — потому что говорит:

— Но все хорошо, потому что ты вернулся, ты здесь, и ты борешься так сильно. Я не могу просить чего-то большего. Действительно не могу.

— Но я могу попытаться, — тревожно настаивает Баки. — Быть больше, я имею в виду… прежним.

Стив отчаянно машет головой, но тоска в его глазах, меняющая их оттенок, выдает его, хотя он и говорит:

— Нет, нет. Не делай то, чего не хочешь.

— Но я хочу, — вяло настаивает Баки. — Я так думаю.

Может, звучит не очень убедительно, но он может поклясться, что это не ложь. Баки хочет этого; это желание более существенное, чем его умения угадывать телевизионный канал, который он смотрит. Баки слышал, как люди говорят о любви, словно у нее есть магические целебные свойства, и пока скептически к этому относится, но он достаточно отчаянный, чтобы попытаться. Баки просто не знает, как это сделать.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — вдруг выдает Стив, его голос больше похож на отчаянный шепот, хотя ситуация и так натянута, что даже малейшее движение в воздухе может все разрушить.

Баки знает, что поцелуи делают все влюбленные, и, возможно, с этого и стоит начать, поэтому он пытается подавить страх, нарастающий в его животе, подобно киту внутри него, который готов выплыть на поверхность.

— Я могу тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки смутно помнит эти самые слова, шепотом сказанные таким же горячим дыханием давным-давно, но различие в том, что тогда он был тем, кто это спрашивал, была полная луна на чистом летнем небе, и Стив нервно смеялся ему в рот; он все еще на вкус был как десятицентовый Nathan’s Famous хот-дог, который они только что съели…

а сейчас руки Баки скользкие от моющего средства, а Стив только что ел яйца с добавлением слишком много кетчупа…

погоди…

никаких поцелуев, они предупредили его с отвратительной снисходительностью, написанной на всех их чертах, и хотя они не уточнили, смысл ясен: поцелуи для влюбленных, для людей, даже для животных, а он ниже всего этого…

Но… есть один из них всех, один из них, кто таки любит целовать Баки, который приказывает поцеловать его в ответ, и хотя Баки никогда не знал, что делать, его тело двигалось без его команд. Мужчина поцеловал его, как хищник, словно хочет разорвать ему глотку, из сжатыми губами и клацающими зубами, как неуклюже поставленные пантомимы, готовые драться до смерти.

Баки копается в уголках своего мозга и позволяет управлять своим телом мышечной памяти и запрограммированным участкам, что спрятаны глубоко в его теле. Отдаленно он может понять, что Стив целует его мягко и чисто, хотя Баки не может ответить взаимностью, словно это вызов.

Даже в проявлениях любви единственная вещь, которую знает Баки, — это как драться.

Он приходит в себя, когда Стив задыхается и отодвигается. Губы Баки холодные и пустые от потерянного контакта, и ему приходится облизать их языком, чтобы понять, что они не исчезли.

— Блин, — пыхтит Стив, слегка дико смотря на Баки.

Все еще на автопилоте и адреналине, Баки поднимает бровь и выдает (потому что это, вроде как, то, что говорил прежний Баки), ухмыляясь:

— Что, это твой первый поцелуй с 1945?

Стив поднимает руки в раздражении.

— Серьезно? Почему все так думают?

— Кто «все»?

— Ну, Нат и ты сейчас, но это, знаете, негативно влияет на гордость парня.

— Я не говорил, что это плохо, — неубедительно настаивает Баки.

— Дай мне подумать, тебе просто интересно, как много раз я практиковался над этим, — ворчит Стив.

— Нет! Ну… может и да.

Стив раздраженно кряхтит, и Баки доволен, что его диверсионная тактика успешна в том, чтобы Стив не заметил, как Баки сейчас дрожит, начиная возвращаться в свое тело.

Он даже больше удовлетворен, потому что Стив не спрашивает, сколько практики у него было с 1945.


	5. Chapter 5

Если последние несколько недель Баки не был уверен, живой он или мертвый, то последние дни у него нет никаких сомнений в первом варианте, но, безусловно, в худшем своем проявлении. Он слишком живой, до невозможности, словно ходящий пакет, состоящий из наихудших сценариев, оголенный провод, опущенный в воду. Баки чувствует себя, словно сделал на десять надрезов больше, чем надо. Все слишком большое и громкое, и это повсюду. Даже его собственное сердцебиение оглушает.

Он существует только в децибелах страха, колеблющегося от тревоги до чистого, унизительного ужаса. Это повсеместное чувство, к которому, Стив упоминал, он склонен, словно все внутри него заряженное, атомное, в одном неверном шаге от катастрофического разрушения. С таким же успехом он мог бы быть ручной гранатой в бумажном пакете, и никто — даже его Стив — не может надеяться сдержать его.

(Но Стив пытается. Они лежат вместе, и Роджерс обнимает Баки сзади. Обнимает его даже после того, как тот мочит кровать более одного раза, потому что его мочевой пузырь нуждается в опорожнении в два раза чаще сейчас, и Баки не может освободиться, когда кто-то его держит. Ни разу ему в голову и не приходило попросить Стива отпустить его.)

Еще он не догадывается, что его разрушение обусловлено их со Стивом прогрессирующими отношениями. В конце концов, они не развивается резко — в основном Стив просто касается Баки так же, как и раньше, просто чаще и, возможно, с дополнительной степенью нежности. Они редко целуются, обычно просто невинно клюют друг друга в губы с закрытым ртом настолько быстро, что Баки едва ли успевает реагировать от мимолетного мерцания статики в его мозгу, как телевизор с плохим приемом.

Разумеется, ничего такого, что бы спровоцировало взрыв. Во всяком случает, Баки считает приятным возможность вернуть Стиву что-то после всего того, что тот сделал.

Несмотря на то, что он все еще нервный, электрический и чувствует себя так, будто все его клетки воюют друг с другом, Баки так привык к этой безумной карусели его настроений, что просто считает это еще одним ее поворотом. И ничего не поделаешь, надо только переждать.

*

 

И Баки ждет.

Ждет сквозь мигрени, тошноту и боль, которая всплывает в местах, которых, он совершенно уверен, даже не существует. Он болит в измерениях, выходящих за пределы того, что может постичь его тело.

*

 

На часах 4.30 утра, когда Стив прокрадывается в гостиную, осторожно объявляя о своем присутствии, и обнаруживает Баки, открывающего слот батареи пульта и проверяющего его на предмет доказательства фальсификации.

— Баки, — говорит он тихо и грустно, — это уже третий раз за ночь. Пожалуйста… умоляю, вернись в кровать.

Баки вздрагивает, стыдясь того, что его поймали. Снова. Он всегда проверяет всю квартиру, осматривает окна, двери, балкон, электронику, полы, стены. Будто зловещий враг каким-то чудом пробрался сюда всего за час после последней проверки.

— Прости, — вырывается у него, потому что это единственное, что он может сказать. Баки не может оправдать себя, попытаться объяснить для чего он это делает, потому что его рассуждения смешны даже для собственных ушей.

Его глаза нервно уставляются туда, где стоит Стив. Несмотря на большую силу и массивность, он кажется маленьким, затмеваемый чудовищностью страданий, которые несет на своих плечах, Атласом, изгибающемся под постоянно расширяющейся вселенной боли.

Не впервые в Баки возникает идея уйти, чтобы Стив смог вернуться к своей жизни. Но он верит, когда тот говорит, что уход Баки разрушит его, но также знает, что тот преодолеет это. Найдет кого-нибудь другого. Он бы выжил, если не процветал, потому что Баки не лучше ленточного червя, питающегося жизненной силой Стива чтобы продолжить совершенно бесполезное паразитическое существование.

— На минуту присядь со мной на диван, — говорит Стив, но видя, что Баки колеблется, добавляет: — Или постой, если чувствуешь себя так безопаснее.

Баки с благодарностью кивает, оставаясь стоять, а Стив садится на диван, глядя на него таким же открытым, знакомым лицом, в котором Баки когда-то нашел бесконечное утешение — в теплоте глаз, мужестве в скулах, любви в этих губах, — так почему он не может испытывать это сейчас? Или, вернее, может, у него есть чувство этого, но оно отстранённое и закрытое, словно древний артефакт в музее, на который смотрят сквозь лист защитного стекла.

— Ты… сейчас где-то в другом месте? — мягко спрашивает Стив.

Баки несчастно машет головой.

— Нет. Я знаю где я, какое сейчас время и все такое. Я просто… мне еще нужно убедиться.

— Убедиться в чем?

— Что они не пытаются меня забрать, — шепчет Баки, ужасно смущенный этим признанием, что произнесенное вслух звучит еще глупее.

Стив несчастно вздыхает.

— Баки, я уже сказал тебе, ты в безопасности. Ты со мной. Здесь есть сигнализация, окна пуленепробиваемы, все заперто. У нас прямая связь с башней Мстителей, и Агент Тринадцать прямо напротив.

В тоне Стива есть край нетерпения, который Баки понимает, учитывая безбожный час и тот факт, что такой же разговор у них был менее чем девяносто минут назад. Часть Баки хочет оттолкнуть Стива еще дальше, пока он больше не сможет поддерживать свою гребаную самоотверженную святость и, наконец, откажется от Баки, что и должен был сделать уже давно.

— Я не… я не знаю, что еще сделать, — говорит Стив через мгновение беспомощным голос, практически готовым сдаться.

— Ничего, — лаконично отвечает Баки. — Все в порядке. Прости, что снова тебя разбудил. Иди в постель, тебе нужно поспать. А я… мне и на диване нормально.

Стив выглядит, будто сейчас заплачет, и Баки чувствует себя немного больным.

— Баки, прошу… пойди со мной. Умоляю.

Баки начинает трясти головой, полностью готовый стоять на своем, хоть и просьбы Стива разбивают ему сердце, но затем Стив протягивает руку, чтобы положить ее на руку Барнса, и тот не может ничего сделать, кроме как следовать за ним, ковыляя, как старая, умирающая собака.

*

 

Баки ждет.

Ждет сквозь вихри паники, переполняющий его острый ужас, убеждающий его в том, что у него сердечный приступ или он тонет, или даже что кто-то просверлил дырку в его черепе и сейчас выкачивает все с трудом заработанные воспоминания, когда он говорит…

… но потом пыль оседает, и все возвращается на свои места. И каждая деталь вселенной на своем месте.

Он Цыпленок Цыпа и Мальчик, который кричал «Волк»* одновременно.

*

 

— Баки, я начинаю действительно беспокоиться о тебе, — неловко говорит Стив, очищая влажным полотенцем заднюю часть шеи Баки после одной из худших за последние месяцы панической атаки.

Баки не двигается с того места, где свернулся на диване, без костей и дыхания, но непроизвольное содрогание, проходящее через все его тело, побуждает Стива отдохнуть, положить руку на его плечо. Баки тут же останавливается.

— Ты не можешь продолжать так жить, Бак, — грустно бормочет Стив, его большой палец нежно гладит руку Баки.

— Та ты что, не шутишь? — хрипит Баки без юмора.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Я просто должен сказать это: тебе нужно больше помощи, чем я могу дать.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — тихо спрашивает Баки, потому что для него это звучит как я отказываюсь от тебя.

Как обычно, Стив должен быть в состоянии понять, что думает Баки, и потому говорит:

— Я не говорю, что отказываюсь от тебя, потому что это никогда не произойдет. До конца, помнишь?

— И что ты хочешь сказать? — повторяет Баки.

— Думаю, я… Я думаю, тебе действительно стоит обратиться к кому-то, кто действительно знает что делать, вот и все.

Предупреждающие колокола гудят в голове Баки, и он карабкается, чтобы сесть, несмотря на то, что это вызывает головокружение.

— Ты умеешь в виду… доктор? — спрашивает он, не в силах побороть тревогу в голосе.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты боишься. Блин, мне тоже будет страшно, хотя у меня не было такого же, эм, прошлого… как у тебя… с медицинским персоналом.

— Я говорил тебе тысячу раз, — говорит Баки, пытаясь звучать язвительно, но его слова изнашиваются на концах со страхом. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то рылся в моей голове.

— Знаю, знаю. Но это другие доктора. Обещаю. Они… они здесь, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше.

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то заставлял меня чувствовать себя как-то.

— Черт, ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду. Они помогут тебе.

— Так же и их доктора говорили, — задыхается Баки, вспоминая ложные заявления о том, что Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, и нарушенные обещания Это для твоего же блага, которые ворковали ему в преувеличенно обнадеживающих тонах, в которые он всегда верил. Либо они были чрезвычайно убедительными, либо Баки был слишком отчаянным, чтобы поверить им, хватая любое утешение — реальное или воображаемое, — которое предлагали ему, потому что он был так голоден облегчением, что даже просто обещания было достаточно, чтобы, выполняя их условия, получить это.

Что же, он получил урок. И он не хочет, чтобы это случилось снова.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — внезапно спрашивает Стив.

— Конечно, доверяю, — Баки отодвигается назад, боясь, что Стив подумает иначе.

Но это звучит обрезано и чрезмерно оборонительно, но правда в том, что Стив, вероятно, единственный человек, которому он доверяет больше, чем кому-либо в мире, несмотря на то, насколько сильно Баки опасается всех остальных, но это все равно должно что-то значить, верно?

— Я доверяю тебе, — утверждает Баки, пытаясь контролировать себя. — Так же, как и доверял тебе, когда первой вещью, которую ты мне сказал, когда я вернулся домой, было то, что ты никогда не заставишь меня делать то, чего я не хочу. — Он смотрит прямо на Стива, позволяя словам впитаться, а потом добавляет: — Я же был прав, доверяя тебе в этом?

Стив опустил плечи в поражении, как и предсказывал Баки. У Роджерса есть явное слепое пятно, когда дело доходит до желания удовлетворить любые желания Барнса на автономию, соблазнительно эксплуатируемая черта, которой Баки пытается не злоупотреблять, но сейчас он не может ничего сделать. Когда он боится, все правила о честной борьбе выбрасываются в окно. Важно только выживание.

Тем не менее, Баки чувствует вину, когда все, что делает Стив, — это кивает без слов, поэтому говорит:

— Эй, прости, хорошо? Слушай, как насчет того, чтобы… подождать. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, сначала все плохо, а потом вдруг хорошо.

Стив все еще выглядит неубежденным, но он не смеет идти против желаний Баки.

— Мы всегда справляемся с этим в конце, — говорит Барнс с уверенностью, которую не чувствует. — Даже если это случается чудом.

*

 

В воскресенье днем Стив неожиданно поднимается, чтобы открыть дверь. Баки не слышал, чтобы кто-то стучал, но он знает, что их друзьям даны строгие инструкции написать Стиву, а не стучать в дверь, когда они приходят, через один инцидент на прошлой неделе, когда Баки вынул все ножи из своих мест, чтобы найти оружие. Кстати, ножи теперь спрятаны в самом высоком шкафу на кухне, который они не используют.

(Баки искал их, когда Стив был в ванной, но он все еще притворяется, что не знает, где они спрятаны.)

Это был Сэм, но нужно лишь раз взглянуть на его лицо, чтобы Баки понял, что он пришел не играть в настольные игры, как и обычно воскресным вечером.

— Я думал, разговор с Сэмом может быть хорошим компромиссом, — сказал Стив оборонительно.

— Разве компромисс не должен быть согласованным обеими сторонами? — хмурясь, указывает Баки.

— Стой, стой, стой, — говорит Сэм, смотря то на Стива, то на Баки, пока не останавливается на первом. — Ты ему разве не сказал, что я приду?

— Ну… нет, — виновато отвечает Стив.

Сэм делает несколько шагов, подходя к Баки.

— Эй, Баки, как насчет того, чтобы пойти в другую комнату и поговорить о том, какой же подлый маленький ублюдок этот парень, — говорит Сэм слишком загадочным шепотом.

Стив закатывает глаза, но на его лице появляется облегчение, когда Баки просто пожимает плечами и следует за Сэмом, закрывая за ними дверь, когда Вилсон садится на кровать. Баки мнется возле двери.

— Ребята, хотите, чтобы я вошел? — доносится голос Стива с другой стороны двери.

Сэм смотрит на Баки, который опять пожимает плечами.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти и поиграть в нарды или что там вы, старики, делаете для развлечения, — отвечает Сэм. — Мы не задержимся надолго.

Они слышат, как Стив бормочет: — Как я буду сам играть в нарды, — и включает телевизор слишком громко.

— Итак, — начинает Сэм с кивком в сторону Баки, вся беззаботность ушла с этими его словами. — В чем дело?

— Что Стив сказал тебе? — подозрительно спрашивает Баки. Он не сдвинулся до сих пор, все его тело напряжено и готово убежать при малейшей провокации.

— Просто, что все немного сложно, — ответ. — Сказал, что тебе все еще неудобно посещать психотерапевта, но, возможно, разговор со мной поможет тебе. Чисто в дружеском качестве.

Баки навязчиво сжимает и разжимает свою руку несколько раз, прежде чем произнести:

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Это нормально. У тебя есть какие-то мысли, чтобы навредить себе? Или другим?

Баки качает головой, и это не ложь. По крайней мере, по последнему пункту. Он думает, что и о первом это не ложь, потому что технически он не хочет причинять себе боль, а просто хочет, чтобы все прошло.

— Ладно, отлично, — говорит Сэм. — Тогда почему бы нам не начать с того, почему Стив сейчас может беспокоиться.

— Он всегда беспокоится, — отвечает Баки с грустной, знающей улыбкой. — Но… я не знаю… я просто… не могу расслабиться.

— Бодрствование?

— Да, предполагая. Я продолжаю проверять безопасность всей квартиры, и это сводит Стива с ума.

— Произошло ли что-то за последние несколько недель, что могло бы спровоцировать это? — спрашивает Сэм. — Что-то стрессовое, например? Любые изменение, даже хорошие?

Баки думает о поцелуях со вкусом кетчупа с руками, влажными от посудомоечного средства, но, по словам Стива, это всегда происходило с ними, поэтому он не уверен, считается ли это фактическим изменением, так как оно просто возвращается к первоначальной, чистой форме.

— Не совсем, — произносит Барнс.

— Ты можешь точно определить, чего ты боишься?

Внезапно Баки выбухает грубым смехом, заставляя Сэма хмуриться.

— Я боюсь за себя, — отвечает он немного недоверчиво, будто это осознание, только что придуманное им. — Не себя. Насколько это плохо? Кошмары, воспоминания, тревога — все это из-за того, что со мной сделали. Больше не через то, что я делал другим или даже могу еще делать, если я не осторожен. Черт, да я чуть не убил тебя! И Стива! Как вы еще вообще можете находиться в одной комнате со мной?

— Баки, — осторожно начинает Сэм, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.

— Кто знает, сколько невинных людей я убил, — истерично продолжает Баки. — Сколько жизней уничтожил… И все же единственный человек, чья боль беспокоит меня, — это я!

— Баки, ты имеешь полное право на свою собственную боль. Это не делает тебя больным, это делает тебя человеком.

Баки яростно качает головой, смотря не на Сэма, а куда-то мимо; прозрачный взгляд, застекленный над охлажденной синевой его глаз.

— Не человек. Оружие.

— Даже если ты не думаешь, что тебя беспокоят страдания других, — продолжает Сэм, — мы знаем, насколько это разрывает тебя внутри. Мы видели это. И мы знаем, как мысль о потере контроля снова пугает тебя, но только через это мы знаем, что ты все еще здесь. Ты хороший человек.

— Пистолет ничего не чувствует к тем, кого убивает, — шепчет Баки, будто повторяет то, что ему сказали когда-то. — Он скорбит только из-за пуль, которые потерял.

— Баки, я собираюсь подойти ближе, хорошо?

— Оружие, — изумленно повторяет Баки.

— Баки? — Сэм пытается снова. — Я могу подойти ближе?

Глаза Баки перефокусируются, и он смотрит на Сэма, словно впервые видит.

— С-с-сэм?

— Да, это я. Ты со мной? Я собираюсь сделать шаг к тебе, хорошо?

— Хорошо

— Теперь я буду держать тебя за руку, если ты не против.

— Д-да.

Сэм берет руку Баки в свою собственную, слегка сжимая.

— Чувствуешь это? — обращается он к Барнсу.

Баки смотрит вниз на их руки, на сильные, тонкие пальцы Сэма и на свои собственные, покрасневшие в костяшках. Он чувствует это, но в то же время… нет? Он остро осознает каждый миллиметр кожи, которую сейчас делит с Сэмом, но остальная часть его тела будто исчезла. Сейчас он существует только в той части, к которой прикасается кто-то другой.

Тем не менее, он говорит:

— Да, чувствую.

— Ты чувствуешь это, потому что ты человек, а не оружие, — поясняет Сэм.

Это звучит так абсурдно просто, очевидно, что все это может обернуться в что-то ужасно нетерпимое, но Сэму каким-то образом удается избежать этой ловушки, и утешение, которое вызывает заключение Баки, почти ощутимо.

Однако это приносит с собой тупое чувство вины. Вины в том, что Баки, кажется, может найти утешение в Сэме, которое не находит в Стиве, хотя должен. Несмотря на то, что Стив с ним с самого начала, борясь с ним и за него, упрямо отказываясь сдаваться, хотя Баки дает ему на это все основания.

И все же Баки после пятиминутного разговора с Сэмом чувствует себя лучше, чем за всю прошлую неделю со Стивом.

Может, это связано с тем, что есть вещи, которыми он просто не может поделиться с теми, кого наибольше любит. Вещи, о которых можно говорить только с безопасного расстояния и с тем, кто не слишком много вложил в него сил и времени. Конечно, Баки знает, что Сэм заботится о нем, и поэтому включает его в свой короткий список тех, кого не хочет разочаровывать, но по какой-то причине он чувствует определенную безопасность рядом с Сэмом, что позволяет ему быть более открытым с ним, нежели со Стивом.

Баки предполагает, что для это и нужен психотерапевт — создание связи, оставаясь надежно безликим, но ему по прежнему комфортно общаться с людьми, которым он безоговорочно доверяет, и это приводит к еще одному замкнутому кругу в его жизни: Баки не может поговорить с незнакомцем, потому что ему безопасно с людьми, с которыми он уже близок, но и с ними он не хочет поговорить, потому что не хочет быть обузой.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — шатко говорит Баки после долгого молчания.

Сэм улыбается ему, и его лицо от этого освещается. Он отпускает руку Баки и осторожно похлопывает его по спине.

Баки все еще тяжело дышит, и он должен выглядеть таким же измученным, как и чувствует себя, потому что Сэм говорит:

— Как насчет того, чтобы оставить сейчас все как есть? Я знаю, что ты не был готов к хорошему раунду коллективизму и заботы, но ты все сделал хорошо, и я могу прийти еще раз, если ты захочешь поговорить.

Этого предложения, которое Сэм говорит с тех пор, как Баки вернулся, достаточно для того, чтобы он не хотел его больше убить (— Я не собираюсь тебя анализировать, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда здесь для разговора). Хотя Баки никогда не пользовался предложением. У них было несколько коротких, импровизированных разговоров на подобии этого, но как бы они ни были полезны, они всегда оставляли в Баки чувство вины и отвращения к себе.

Он просто не может смириться с мыслью о том, чтобы быть обузой для Сэма так же, как и для Стива. Лучше всего, чтобы его ядовитый эмоциональный след был как можно меньшим.

— Думаю, я в порядке, — наконец говорит он, задаваясь вопросом, звучат ли эти слова для Сэма так же пусто, как и для него.

— Смотри, я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, надоело это слышать, — говорит Сэм, — но тебе действительно нужно задуматься о том, чтобы пойти к профессионалу. Я немного не подхожу для этого, если ты не заметил.

— Сомневаюсь, что есть настолько профессионалы, когда речь идет обо мне, — сухо отвечает Баки.

Сэм удивляет его, добродушно посмеиваясь и шутя:

— Это неправда.

Иногда нужно просто посмеяться, чтобы не плакать, вспоминает Баки слова Стива. Еще один поворот, еще одна битва и кроваво-красная кривая ухмылка.

Баки решает попытаться.


	6. Chapter 6

Все продолжает становиться только хуже.

Пока Баки застрял на одном мучительном параметре, теперь появился еще один, на другом конце шкалы, и между ними нет безопасного расстояния.

Он раздражается от всего, начиная от скрипящих половиц и заканчивая звуком микроволновой печи, заставляющей его выпрыгивать из своей кожи. Теперь он раздраженный и вспыльчивый настолько, что может словесно наброситься на Стива за мельчайшие провинности. Свои воспоминания теперь держит в себе, на какое-то время попадая в ловушку в своей голове, не проявляя никаких внешних реакций; полностью погружается в себя, буквально живет там в определенные моменты со всеми боями, криками и страхами, которые это влечет за собой.

Такие дни нервов и шума переплетаются с тихими отрезками потерянного времени, словно маятник качается в другом направлении. Его мозг практически отключается в попытке оправиться от огромного напряжения. Иногда его тело выключается с ним, и он остается бесполезной дощечкой мертвого дерева под одеялом в течение нескольких часов, а иногда он справляется с этим, все время двигаясь (готовка, уборка), и когда приходит в себя, то абсолютно ничего из этого не помнит. К примеру, просыпается, а на улице на удивление темно, и одет он в другую одежду, или же стоит в очереди в магазине, и все продукты из списка находятся у него в корзинке (что само по себе удивительно).

Именно после таких ситуаций, когда он уязвим, пуст и измучен, он может почувствовать, как Зимний Солдат пробирается на поверхность с новым желанием мстить, возвращая на место злость, и Баки был достаточно глуп, веря, что похоронил его навсегда. До сих пор Баки был в состоянии задушить его прежде, чем тот сможет принести ущерб, но он живет в постоянном страхе, что однажды проснется со слишком знакомыми ему руками и в одежде, покрытой не его кровью.

*

 

Он просыпается на полу в гостиной. Под кухонным столом. В ванной.

Просыпается с плотью под его ногтями и кровавыми выемками на бедрах.

Он больше не хочет просыпаться.

*

 

Баки сидит на кровати, складывая кучу чистого белья, а Стив сидит возле него, роясь в ноутбуке в поисках миниатюрных камней для сада, когда Баки вдруг говорит:

— Я думаю, мне следует уйти.

Он не может поднять взгляд, но все равно чувствует, что тело Стива напрягается, когда тот закрывает ноутбук слишком сильно, заставляя Баки дрогнуть.

— П-почему… почему ты так думаешь? — спрашивает Стив, не в силах сдержать огромнейший страх в своем голосе.

Голова опущена вниз от стыда, Баки произносит:

— Просто… я не… мне не становится лучше.

Впервые он осмелился сказать это вслух. Баки сильно хотел верить, что это не так, пытался убедить себя, что может еще продержаться, попробует немного сильнее, и все будет хорошо.

Но сил нет больше драться. Вот и все. Голос в его голове говорит ему уничтожить всех, включая себя.

Возможно, самое безумное во всем этом то, что какое-то время он думал, что ему действительно становится лучше. Баки медленно, но верно вытаскивал себя из этого бездушного вакуума существования, где требовалось все его силы, чтобы просто держать голову прямо, просто продолжать дышать. Сэм и Наташа объяснили, что на начальном этапе своего восстановления он может чувствовать, что упорно работает и получает очень мало видимых результатов, но также заверили, что как только он научится выживать, то сможет сделать следующий шаг в реальную жизнь. И хотя Баки, возможно, еще не добрался до этого, казалось, он на правильном пути.

С каждым днем он вспоминал все больше и больше, и хотя большинство воспоминаний не были приятными, это все еще значило, что он приходил в себя. Баки даже приобрел достаточно навыков выживания, чтобы осмелиться на что-то большее. Больше не находясь в неминуемой опасности утопления, он находил новые увлечения. Открыл для себя ослепительный мир технологий и музыки, еды и кино, о существовании которого даже не подозревал, и в его лучшие дни вселенная была огромной, чудесной тайной, которую он наконец заслужил открыть.

Больше не существует чувства удивления, вознаграждения или достоинства.

Слова Баки немедленно влияют на Стива. Он практически бросает свой ноутбук через кровать и карабкается на сторону Баки, отчаянно хватая того за предплечье, словно беспокоясь, что он может уйти прямо сейчас.

Как будто Баки не может просто вырваться на свободу и сломать Стиву шею за несколько секунд, если он действительно хочет убежать так сильно.

Опять же, не мог он сделать то же самое, когда работник Гидры положил его на операционный стол, просто убить его? Да, там были металлические зажимы и кожаные ремни, но они в основном служили для сдерживания его конвульсий; Баки вырвался бы с них, приложи он достаточно усилий. Даже вооруженные охранники, окружающие его, не представляли бы большой угрозы для солдата его калибра.

Но Баки никогда не пытался защищаться от Гидры.

Он, может, использовал иногда случай, бросив врача через комнату или задушив охранника своей металлической рукой, но это было эквивалентно маленькому ребенку, закатывающему истерику. Словно раздражительное отродье, заявляющее, что убегает из дома, демонстративно закрывающее дверь, и только через полквартала оно пугается и пробирается обратно в дом, поджав хвост.

Внезапно Баки приходит в голову, что Стив разговаривает; Баки знает это, потому что видит, что его губы движутся, слышит даже звуки, но ни один из них не может казаться словом, которое он может распознать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы понять. Между тем, рука Стива все еще обернута возле его металлической руки, плотно сжимает ее, и протез может чувствовать давление, но не температуру его тела, не может отличить холодные металлические ограничения от отчаянной хватки любовника. Все, что существует, — ощущение захваченности, несущее с собой зловещее обещание, что сопротивление просто приведет к наказанию и боли.

Баки даже не понимает, что закрывает глаза и уходит в себя, пока не чувствует, что хватка ослабла, и слышит обеспокоенный голос, произносящий его имя. Со вздохом он открывает глаза, находя чужие, голубые, словно глядящие в цунами, и у Стива сейчас такой взгляд на лице, который Баки ненавидит, потому что это заставляет его понимать, что лучше всего было бы, если бы он ушел.

— Прости, — бормочет он.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — отчаянно говорит Стив, и Баки чувствует, что это более-менее суть того, что говорил Стив все время, пока тот не мог его услышать. — Что бы там ни происходило… мы разберемся, верно? Я знаю, тебе сложно сейчас, но мы… мы это переживем. Ты сам сказал, мы всегда так делали. Верно?

— Это не касается нас обоих, — утверждает Баки. — Ты в порядке. Только я ошибаюсь.

К удивлению Баки, Стив горько смеется.

— Я в порядке? Боже, Бак… Я понимаю, что то, что я чувствую, ничто по сравнению с тем, что происходит у тебя в голове, но… Это не значит, что это не причиняет мне боль тоже. Большую часть времени я чувствую, что едва держусь, черт возьми.

— Именно поэтому я должен уйти! — немного триумфально говорит Баки, радуясь, что заставил Стива доказать свою точку зрения. — Ты не должен чувствовать себя так. Я покину тебя, и ты будешь в порядке.

Стив выглядит испуганным, хотя Баки не может представить почему: он думает, что его рассуждения достаточно просты.

— Погоди, — задыхается Стив. — Ты думаешь… ты действительно думаешь, что в этом проблема? Что ты проблема?

— А разве не так?

— Баки… Господи… нет… Это вообще не так. Проблема в том, что… мне больно понимать, что ты страдаешь. И это случится, несмотря на то где ты. Но ты здесь, и я чувствую себя лучше, потому что я здесь ради тебя. — Пауза, а потом: — Если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

Баки ничего не говорит.

Стив немного бледнеет, и его голос тихий, когда он произносит:

— Бак… ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я был здесь?

Да.  
Нет.  
Я не знаю.

— Если ты хочешь уйти, потому что чувствуешь себя обузой… то я хочу сказать тебе, что это не так, — продолжает Стив, все еще очень тихо. — Но если ты хочешь уйти, потому что… хочешь уйти, тогда я… — Он тяжело сглатывает. — Тогда я не буду тебя останавливать.

Баки замечает, что Стив, по-видимому, не хочет рассматривать третий вариант, заключающийся в том, что он хочет уйти, потому что каждый раз, делая шаг назад, Зимний Солдат на милю продвигается вперед.

Баки не поднимает этот вопрос. У Стива и так достаточно проблем, не считая той, что Баки собирается убить его во сне, хотя Барнс чувствует себя виноватым, потому что Стив заслуживает знать, что его жизнь в опасности. Но говорить об этом слишком сложно, поэтому Баки просто легче убежать.

После этого все происходит, как в тумане. В какой-то момент Баки складывает сумку. Звонит Сэму. Спокойно и последовательно говорит со Стивом о своих планах, рассказывает, что уйдет всего на несколько дней; ему всего лишь нужно изменить обстановку и немного времени, чтобы разобраться в себе. Стива, скорее всего, успокаивает тот факт, что Баки будет с Сэмом, потому что тот заботится о себе, но его глаза все еще мерцают, когда они спускаются к его машине, и он всю дорогу сжимает руку Баки.

Но Баки ничего из этого не помнит.

Он просыпает в доме Сэма.

Стив разговаривает с Сэмом очень тихо, и Баки знает, даже не слушая, что они говорят о нем, потому что рот Роджерса искажается в грусти, как и всегда, когда речь заходит о Баки. Барнс знает, что так было не всегда. Вспоминает, как всю свою жизнь тому назад Сара Роджерс рассказывала ему, что лицо Стива было солнечным, когда тот говорил о Баки (— Ну мааааам! — скулит Стив, и Баки может только злорадствовать больше, чем необходимо), и он может только стыдиться от осознания того, что Стив Роджерс потерял одну из немногих вещей в этом мире, которая делает его счастливым.

Желание компенсировать это совмещается с глубоко укоренившейся необходимостью угодить, поэтому Баки послушно наклоняется вперед в губы Стива, когда тот целует его на прощание. Он пытается соответствовать движениям Роджерса, который словно ведет их в танце, но не уверен, насколько это у него выходит, потому что это будто вальс, являющийся новым для него, и он не знает своих шагов. Стив целует долго, глубоко и отчаянно, словно находится в опасности быть сметенным, и рот Баки — единственное спасение, но Баки не знает, как его спасти.

Они и раньше так целовались, и воспоминания Баки возвращаются к бледному восходу солнца в 1943 году, когда он должен был отправляться в Англию.

Одинаковый поцелуй, другая война.

Баки настолько далеко в себе, что только после ухода Роджерса замечает, как странно Сэм на них смотрит.

— Что? — спрашивает Барнс чрезмерно оборонительным тоном. Он знает, что в этом столетии все по-другому, когда речь идет о мужчинах, любящих друг друга, и он ничего не может поделать с агрессивной готовностью защищать себя.

— Ты и Стив, — говорит Сэм без осуждения, просто с легким любопытством.

— Я и Стив что?

— Как долго это продолжается?

— С конца 1930-х, я полагаю, — говорит Баки, пытаясь звучать беззаботным, но все проваливается.

Сэм смотрит на него с ужасно впечатленным выражением, давая понять, что ему это так просто не сойдет из рук.

— Чувак, я серьезно, — говорит он мягким, но решительным голосом.

Баки смотрит на свои ноги, замечая, что у его носков неодинаковый оттенок синего.

— Он… мы целовались несколько недель назад. Я думаю.

Он не уверен, есть ли у него разрешение говорить об этом. Стив не дал ему никаких инструкций об этом, но в случае с Гидрой ему бы не разрешалось говорить.

Баки поднимает глаза и видит, что Сэм все еще внимательно смотрит на него, от чего он нервничает. Барнс наблюдает за Сэмом, за любым признаком того, что он мы мог сделать что-то неправильно, что-то, за что он может быть наказан.

Но Сэм просто спрашивает:

— И с того момента это происходило регулярно?

— Да… наверно? То есть, ничего горячего или другого. Просто… — Он делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Ну, знаешь…

(Он понимает, что Сэм, скорее всего, не знает, но не совсем пытается вдаваться в детали, да и Сэм, вероятно, не особо хочет быть просвещенным в подробности.)

— Так, в моем доме это не обсуждается, — жалуется Сэм, но меньше, чем за время, за которое нужно моргнуть, его голос восстанавливает торжественный тон, и он спрашивает: — Ты согласен с этим?

— С чем?

— Хочешь, чтобы Стив тебя целовал? — уточняет Уилсон.

— Я… не понимаю вопроса, — хмурится Баки.

Глаза Сэма темнеют, и Барнс тяжело сглатывает, не в состоянии сказать, что означает эта реакция. Он видит в них печаль, шок и тень отвращения. Несмотря на то, что разум настаивает на том, что отвращение не через Баки, менее рациональная, но более подавляющая часть его разума отступает, ожидая какого-то возмездия.

Сэм пытается снова.

— Тебе нравится, когда Стив тебя целует?

Это якобы очень простой вопрос, но связь между телом Баки и его мозгом все еще неправильно объединена, из-за чего для него невозможно ответить. Каждое прикосновение, будь то случайное касание кисти руки или интимные объятия от доверенного друга, — это чреватое, сложное дело, основанное на сложной системе наказания и вознаграждения, которую он не совсем понимает (хотя, возможно, «вознаграждение» слишком великодушно, и было бы точнее сказать «облегчение»). Он может быть в состоянии принимать свои собственные решения и разделять то, что ему нравится и не нравится, когда дело доходит до таких вещей, как еда или игры, или даже личности людей, но когда речь идет о его теле, он находится в полной потере. Не понимает, как интерпретировать контакт таким образом, чтобы не иметь отношения к тому, что хочет другой человек.

— Я… мне не то, чтобы не нравится… — говорит он, надеясь звучать уверенно, но в конце его голос обретает тон, будто его допрашивают.

Сэм сжато говорит:

— Дерьмо.

Баки неуверенно мнется в своих неодинаковых носках.

— Нам придется об этом поговорить, — говорит Сэм тоном, с которым невозможно спорить. — А сейчас ты можешь просто устроиться и попытаться немного поспать, но завтра мы поговорим, чувак.

Баки кивает без слов и уходит в комнату для гостей.

Кровать прочная.

*

 

Баки не может уснуть, его голова завалена градом мыслей, сталкивающихся и противоречащих друг другу, и ни одна из них не имеет смысла. Он беспокоится о Стиве, скучает за ним, злится на него. Его подавляет чувство, что его бросили, даже если он и был тем, кто сбежал.

Он проводит часы, размышляя о том, о чем спрашивал Сэм, о том, был ли он в порядке, целуясь со Стивом. Баки не врал, когда говорил что ему не не нравится, что должно было значить, что так и есть, но он не уверен, что это так.

Он очень хочет смотреть на вещи с ясным умом, а не через искривленную призму, в которую Гидра превратила его мозг. Он чувствует всплеск горечи по отношению к своим старым обработчикам через это («твои похитители», Стив всегда исправляет его, когда Баки использует слова, которые слишком безобидны, чтобы нравиться Стиву), хотя, что интересно, Баки не привык к обиде, несмотря на то, что это, казалось бы, очевидная реакция на ужасы, которые он пережил. Любой гнев, который он чувствует по поводу его состояния, направляется внутрь. Вместо того чтобы возлагать вину на тех, кто действительно несет ответственность, он возлагает ее на себя. За слабость, за то, что не отбивался достаточно сильно, за то, что не может оправиться.

Хотя сейчас огонь, текущий по его венам, не знает, что делать с его предполагаемыми недостатками. Это полное облегчение: иметь возможность выпустить часть этой ярости, которая была пропитана септиком в его крови, угрожая отравить все его органы. Обычно Баки не позволяет себе чувствовать слишком много внешнего гнева, боясь, что Зимний Солдат зацепится за него и использует его как веревку, чтобы вытащить себя из черного колодца его психики, но сейчас он настолько освобожден и расслаблен, что даже не пытается запихнуть его обратно.

Он окружает себя этими мыслями, словно укутывается в одеяло безопасности, и засыпает спокойным, безмолвным сном.

*

 

— Как спалось? — спрашивает его Сэм следующим утром за завтраком.

Баки полагает, что его потрепанный вид говорит сам за себя, поэтому не отвечает.

— Ла-адно тогда, — бормочет Сэм себе, а потом обращается к Баки: — Так. Мы можем поговорить?

Баки угрюмо пожимает плечами — единственная форма разговора для него сейчас. Он выколупывает чернику со своей гранолы с йогуртом и кладет в рот, жуя ее медленно и сосредоточенно, чтобы избежать необходимости делать что-то еще.

Сэм не любить тратить время перед тем, как перейти к делу, поэтому говорит:

— Будет неловкий разговор.

Баки стонет, но не протестует, поскольку сам хочет все выяснить.

Потому что он не может понять, что происходит, и так отчаянно нуждается в ответах, что готов открыться другому человеку, даже если это его пугает.

Вернее, он бы раскрылся, зная, что говорить.

Когда Сэм видит, что Баки изо всех сил пытается ответить, то предлагает:

— Как насчет этого: как ты себя чувствовал? Подумай о вчерашнем поцелуе со Стивом на прощание. Что ты чувствовал, помнишь?

Баки хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить. Он всегда где-то в другом месте в такие моменты, плюс ко всему он не настолько во взаимодействии со своим телом, что сомневается, что сможет расшифровать, что с ним происходит, даже если он не был за миллион миль.

После длительных рассуждений он отвечает:

— Словно меня тянут на поводке.

Выражение лица Сэма становится ужасающим на долю секунды, перед тем как снова обретает спокойствие:

— Ладно. Да. Это… неправильно.

— Я знаю, — фыркает Баки фальшиво, ненавидя то, как он сейчас себя чувствует.

— И дай мне подумать. Стиву ты об этом не говорил.

— Я не мог, — яростно шепчет Баки, расстроенный тем, что Сэм, скорее всего, не понимает. — Это не… разрешено.

Он съеживается, понимая, что это звучит так мелочно, когда произнесено вслух.

Баки не знает, почему ожидает, что Сэм посмеется с этого, но расслабляется, когда все, что делает Уилсон, это произносит:

— Но рассказывать мне разрешено?

— Это так… запутанно, — говорит Баки, не зная, как объяснить, почему это так по-другому. — Это как… Стив — единственный, кто заботится обо мне, верно? И. Значит. Он единственный, для кого я должен быть… хорошим.

Голос Баки почти не слышно в конце предложения. Это первый раз, когда он рассказал, что происходит между ним и Стивом, кому-либо еще. Включая себя. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы его сказка закончилась там, где любовь побеждает все, и это немного отрезвляет, чтобы понять, что все работает по-другому.

— Стив твой друг, Баки, — напоминает Сэм. — Не куратор. Ты не должен быть кем-то для него.

Баки неистово качает головой.

— Я должен быть Баки Барнсом.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано с тем, что ты чувствовал, что должен уйти? — деликатно спрашивает Сэм. — Избежать постоянного давления быть кем-то другим?

— Не то чтобы Стив заставлял меня чувствовать себя подобным образом, — возражает Баки, чувствуя обязанность защитить Стива, но после небольшой паузы добавляет: — Я не знаю, это… Иногда мне кажется, что я нахожусь не в своей шкуре, когда я дома. — Он хмурится. — Но я не знаю почему так.

— Это может создать приличный бардак в твоей голове, — говорит Сэм, и эти слова безоговорочно являются преуменьшением века. — Я знаю слишком много ветеранов, которые оставили любящих супругов и поддерживающие семьи, потому что их мозг говорил им, что это единственное верное решение. И я не буду врать тебе, иногда это так и есть. Временами травма давит на кого-то настолько сильно, что остаться может быть болезненно или даже опасно для другого человека. Но насколько я могу судить, вы со Стивом в хороших отношениях друг с другом, так что это хороший знак.

— Я много кричал на него, — признается Баки, стыдясь. — К примеру, несколько дней назад он так часто спрашивал меня, в порядке ли я, что я просто… взорвался на него. Обвинил в навязчивости и чрезмерной защите. — Он моргает, пораженный внезапным осознанием. — О Боже… это ужасно.

— Да, он это упоминал, — признается Сэм. — Но это далеко от того дерьма, о котором я говорю. Я говорю о жестоком обращении. Словесном. Даже физическом.

Баки чувствует, как доля страха скользит по его позвоночнику.

— Ты думаешь, я бы мог… мог…

— Я не говорю, что так будешь поступать ты, — быстро прерывает его Сэм. — Но я говорю, что это случается. Я не шучу, когда говорю тебе, что травма превращает кого-то в совершенно другого человека.

Баки издает истерический звук в горле, что-то среднее между смехом и рыданием.

— Ну, кто лучший кандидат для этого, чем кто-то вроде меня, у кого уже есть этот потенциал в таком? Кто-то, кто уже способен убить своих друзей!

— Эй, эй, все в порядке. Я на самом деле не думаю, что это случится. Вообще. Мы все знаем, как усердно ты работал, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей. Меня это совсем не беспокоит.

Баки молчит, предпочитая не упоминать царапины, которые Зимний Солдат оставляет в его мозгу ночью, крошечные маленькие отметины, от которых Баки обязательно избавляется первым делом утром, когда просыпается.

— О чем я действительно обеспокоен, — спустя время говорит Сэм, — это об отсутствии связи между тобой и Стивом. Вам нужно действительно сесть и поговорить о том, что ты действительно чувствуешь, когда он прикасается к тебе, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я в этот момент был рядом, то я буду, но так или иначе это должно случиться.

— И тогда все станет лучше? — спрашивает Баки, не в состоянии удержать наивное, детское отчаяние в голосе, и прекрасно знает, что невозможно честно ответить на этот вопрос, но сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы ему сказали, что все будет хорошо, даже если это вопиющая ложь.

— Это, безусловно, начало для всего остального, — осторожно отвечает Сэм, и впервые за несколько месяцев цветущее давление, расширяющееся в грудной клетке Баки, меньше связано со страхом, а больше с чем с чем-то другим, что он не может распознать, с чем-то более легким и сияющим, и он думал, что потерял способность чувствовать подобное давным-давно.


	7. Chapter 7

Есть некоторые вещи, которые вроде бы и отличаются, но все равно чем-то похожи в пребывании с Сэмом и со Стивом.

У Сэма больше телевизионных каналов, чем у Стива, но все равно нечего посмотреть. Сэм ест много салатов и пьет много непривлекательно окрашенных смузи (— Не все из нас одарены метаболизмом суперсолдата, — ворчит он), но время от времени ему нравится супер-жирная экстра-сырная пицца из того ресторана, из которого заказывает Стив.

Баки не так часто уходит в себя с Сэмом, но ему все еще нужно проверять все двери и окна несколько раз на день и всегда находиться в той части комнаты, где лучше всего видно окрестности.

Несмотря на это, он все еще чувствует себя более в безопасности с Сэмом, словно в его плеч снят груз, и он чувствует себя виноватым за это. Сэм осторожен с ним так, как Стив никогда не был, и Баки не может винить его за это, потому что Роджерс делал все что мог, и Баки никогда не выказывал, как он действительно чувствует себя. Ко всему этому, это работа Сэма — знать, что делать в подобных ситуациях.

Еще одна вещь, которая как бы отличается, но все равно одинаковая о пребывании с Сэмом — это то, что Уилсон спрашивает, как Баки чувствует себя физически. Он делал это и раньше, когда Баки все еще учился узнавать физические сигналы, как голод и усталость. Сейчас Сэм делает это чаще, чтобы Баки наконец признал, что его тело такое же, как раньше, а также пытается показать ему, что-то, что происходит в его теле, иногда может помочь ему понять, что происходит в его голове.

— Если бы у боли в твоей груди был голос, — говорит Сэм, — что бы он пытался тебе сказать?

Или:

— Если бы напряженность в твоем животе могла говорить, что бы она сказала?

Ответ часто начинается со «Стив», но Баки не знает, что последует за этим.

*

 

Баки уверен в том, что не хочет разговаривать со Стивом, пока не разберется в себе немного больше. Но вполне может быть, что он просто пытается отложить это насколько возможно, потому что сомневается, что сможет разобраться в себе достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, делая что-то.

— Все дело в честности, — говорит ему Сэм. — Ты должен начать с себя, прежде чем перейти на других людей. Ты не должен говорить мне или кому-то еще, но если ты что-то скрываешь от себя, сейчас самое время признаться.

Чисто по бездумному импульсу Баки рассказывает Сэму. Лучше убить двух зайцев сразу.

— Я чувствую, что он пытается вернуться.

Сэм становится серьезным.

— Кто? — спрашивает он, хотя Баки уверен, что он уже знает.

— Он, — все, что говорит Баки, потому что хоть он и пытается быть честным, это все равно тяжело вымолвить вслух.

— Солдат, — мрачно говорит Сэм.

Баки сжимает свою человеческую руку так сильно, насколько может, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и пытаясь исчезнуть, шепча:

— Я боялся, что могу навредить Стиву. Отчасти, вот почему я здесь.

— Погоди, а мне ты не боишься навредить? — спрашивает Сэм, симулирую негодование, но Баки чувствует, что Уилсон немного нервничает, и он не может его обвинять в этом.

— Ты никогда не был целью моего последнего задания, — поясняет Баки, пытаясь успокоить Сэма. — Ты был просто… неудачный побочный эффект.

Сэм ворчит на это, но выглядит более расслабленным.

— Так что все в порядке, — продолжает Баки. — Ты не… ты не запрограммирован во мне так же, как Стив и Натали… Наташа.

— Чувак, — беспокойно говорит Сэм, — эти подробности не-е-емного выше моего уровня оплаты. Я… я имею в виду, боевой посттравматический синдром — единственная вещь, с которой я могу помочь, и как бы мы получаем военнопленных, и это единственное… я просто не уверен, что я именно тот, кто сможет тебе помочь.

— Ты единственный, кто может, — говорит Баки немного отчаянно, с тошнотворно нарастающей паникой. — Я не могу… никто другой не может… они все… это слишком… Я просто не могу. Тебе не нужно ничего делать, правда. Просто… это как-то помогает. Даже просто… когда ты здесь.

Сэм выглядит скептически, и внезапно Баки приходит в голову, каким чертовски нуждающимся он звучит прямо сейчас. Он не хочет быть обузой.

— Прости, — резко говорит он, чувствуя, как его щеки наливаются краской. — Я… я не должен был говорить это. У меня не было права просить тебя… я могу… я должен… уйти.

Он рывком отправляется к входной двери, будто просто уходит прямо сейчас, без вещей, не зная, куда направиться. Явное отсутствие рациональности такого курса действий ему даже не приходит в голову, ведь в ней такой бардак.

— Та-ак, погоди, — говорит Сэм, снуя за ним, но все еще пытаясь держать дистанцию, чтобы не казалось, что он блокирует Баки дорогу. — Ты не должен уходить. Слушай, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, но я должен быть честен с тобой — я не знаю, будет ли этого достаточно. Это не значит, что я не думаю, что ты можешь это сделать, потому что ты можешь. Я знаю, что ты сильный и, типа, супер храбрый, но для некоторых вещей нужна целая деревня, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю?

Баки не знает, о чем говорит Сэм, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-либо после слова храбрый. Это, возможно, одно из последних слов, которые он использовал, чтобы описать себя. По словам Стива, он был паршивым ребенком, но, в отличие от Роджерса, сражался больше из гордости, чем из принципа, а потом, как Солдат, сражался, потому что это был единственный способ остаться в живых.

На выставке в Смитсоновском институте люди сделали из него своего рода героя — Барнс — единственный из Воющих командос, отдавших свою жизнь на службе своей стране, — но правда в том, что он всегда таил в себе, словно дремлющая болезнь, то, что он не сделал это охотно, ее у него жестоко вырвали, украли из-за гравитации в австрийских Альпах, а после пытали тысячью вольт в центрах Гидры по всему миру, год за годом.

— Прости, — говорит Баки снова, будто боясь, что Сэм может услышать его позорные мысли.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — говорит ему Сэм.

Баки тяжело сглатывает.

— Все равно прости.

— Хорошо. Но ты не сделал что-то не так, ладно?

— Ладно, — соглашается Баки, хотя и не понимает. С одной стороны он знает, что Сэм бы не врал ему, а с другой — Баки никоим образом не сделал ничего плохого, но тот факт, что он вообще здесь, является мерзостью сам по себе.

*

 

На следующий день Сэм должен идти на работу. Он предлагает Баки пойти с ним, может, даже посидеть на групповом сеансе или проверить ресурсы, которые Министерство по делам ветеранов может предложить, но Баки не готов к незнакомцам и потому предпочитает остаться дома.

Он убирается в доме (самое малое, что он может сделать), когда звонит Стив. Они слегка неловко разговаривают, искусно избегая всех появившихся проблем, а после прощаются, и Стив говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Бак.

И Баки замирает.

— Тебе не нужно отвечать, — быстро добавляет Стив, когда Баки не отвечает. — Я просто думал… что ты должен знать.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Баки, потому что пока он и не знает, что такое любовь, то понимает, что это чувствует Стив к нему и что однажды и сам Баки это чувствовал.

Может любовь нужно так же (пере?)учить, как и когда он переучивался есть, когда голоден, и отдыхать, когда устал, и сфокусироваться на цвете и текстуре вещи, когда он в опасности быть в другом месте и времени.

Может, у него еще есть надежда.

— Спасибо, Стив, — шепчет Баки, потому что если он не может ответить Стиву так же, то может все еще выразить благодарность.

На другом конце линии дыхание Стива содрогается, как тектонические плиты, изменяющие планету.

*

 

— А как любовь чувствуется в теле? — спрашивает Баки Сэма, когда тот возвращается домой.

Сэм несколько раз моргает, явно не ожидая такого вопроса.

— Чего?..

— Забей, — бормочет смущенный Баки, не уверенный, зачем он это начал.

— Эй, нет, все хорошо, — говорит Сэм, садясь возле Баки на диване. — Прости за мою реакцию, ты просто застал меня врасплох. Но честно, я понятия не имею. — Он немного посмеивается над собой, а потом добавляет: — Черт, я действительно не знаю это.

— Оу, — вздыхает Баки, пытаясь не казаться разочарованным.

Позднее ночью он пишет об этом Наташе, но та только отвечает, что любовь для детей и отправляет смайлик кувшина пива.

*

 

На следующее утро, несмотря на полные вины протесты Баки, Сэм уходит на работу на несколько часов позже, потому что хочет поговорить с Баки кое о чем.

— То, о чем ты вчера спрашивал, — начинает Сэм, приступая к делу. — Это о Стиве?

Баки думает, что это очевидно, поэтому не отвечает.

— Это о Стиве, — решает Сэм.

— Я не знаю, что ему сказать, — бормочет Баки, тревожно теребя торчащую нитку в рукаве рубашки. — Я не хочу его расстраивать.

— Это волнует тебя в первую очередь, не так ли? — замечает Сэм.

Но это не так. По крайней мере, не сразу. Сперва речь шла исключительно о самосохранении — его тело инстинктивно делает то, чему его учили, чтобы избежать боли, или, скорее, свести ее к минимуму, так как избежать ее полностью никогда не было вариантом. Он позволил себя лепить, как глину, усвоив свой урок самым жестоким образом, словно что-то, что не хочет сдаваться, потому будет злобно, жестоко разбито.

Тем не менее, признаться Сэму в этом — это значит признаться самому себе, что он все еще не оправился от влияния Гидры, так как им всем нравится думать, что все хорошо, и он не хочет их подвести, поэтому просто говорит:

— Да, предполагаю.

— Могу я спросить что-то, что для нас обоих будет о-о-очень неловким? — интересуется Сэм.

— Эм, — Баки это все вовсе не нравится, — ладно?..

— У вас когда-то заходило… дальше поцелуев? Со Стивом?

Баки пытается сглотнуть, но его горло пересохло. Он точно уверен, что ответ отрицательный, но ворчание в задней части его головы напоминает ему, что это невозможно сказать. Если он может жить целыми днями, не зная как, с искалеченной памятью, то кто готов сказать, что между ним и Стивом ничего не было, ведь он многое не помнит?

— Вряд ли, — через некоторое время отвечает он, его слова тягучие, словно у него во рту ириска. — Я уверен, что… нет?

— Так, стоп, ты действительно не присутствуешь в такие моменты? — спрашивает Сэм, и он так встревожен этим осознанием, что Баки просто чувствует себя виноватым.

— Извини, — говорит Баки.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — в миллионный раз повторяет Сэм. — Но могу я тебе задать еще более неловкий вопрос?

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне соглашаться с этим прежде, чем узнать сам вопрос, — ворчит Баки.

Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Из тебя бы вышел отличный адвокат. Так, ладно. Не присутствуешь. Случается ли что-то, когда ты уединяешься? Или когда кто-то тебя трогает вообще?

Баки жалко кивает, позор делает его безмолвным.

— Даже в тех случаях, когда тебя спрашивают о разрешении, и ты разрешаешь? — спрашивает Сэм, выглядя пораженным, будто боится ответа.

Баки чувствует, что начинает дрожать. Как Сэм узнал? Он не думал, что кто-то узнает. Это не разрешено. Ему следовало бы держать это внутри себя, чтобы не создавать проблем, никого не беспокоить (— Кто-нибудь заткнет эту штуку? Я пытаюсь работать!). И он делал это, делал все возможное, чтобы быть хорошим, но этого как всегда было недостаточно.

— Баки, — слышится голос Сэма. — Баки. Джеймс. Дыши.

Баки вздыхает, шумно, с хрипом и неистово. Слишком громко. Это не разрешено.

— Вот так. А теперь опять, но медленнее.

Он пытается снова. Теперь воздух не так сильно режет ему горло.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Попытаешься встать?

Баки моргает, смотря в пол и осознавая, что сейчас тот намного ближе, чем несколько мгновений назад. Похоже, он упал на колени. Баки сжимает стол в гостиной Сэма своей человеческой рукой, не доверяя металлической, чтобы не сломать стол надвое, и поднимается.

— Может, посидишь на диване? — предлагает Сэм, и Баки заваливается в плюшевые подушки. Сэм сидит напротив него в кресле.

Слишком истощенный, чтобы быть внятным, Баки качает головой и бормочет:

— В беде.

— Ты не в беде, Баки.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Баки расстроено, потому что это правда, и умом он знает, что Сэм не собирается наказывать его за то, что только случилось, — он даже знает, что случившееся не такое уж и плохое или неправильное — но эмоционально и физически этот урок еще нужно усвоить, и он не понимает почему.

— Если тебе об этом нужно напоминать, просто попроси, ладно?

Баки молча кивает, зная, что, вероятнее всего, ничего не скажет, потому что это слишком неловко. Он же не ребенок, который вынужден на все спрашивать разрешение.

И все же… он чувствует себя именно таким.

— Тебе нужно сделать перерыв? — неловко спрашивает Сэм.

Баки съеживается от слова «нужно», повторяемое уже во второй раз в его сторону. Он ненавидит саму мысль и последствия слабости, уязвимости и потери контроля. Он думает, что был таким в самом начале, и его время с Гидрой только способствовало увеличению страха зависимости, потому что он полагался на них абсолютно во всем, что нужно было для поддержания жизни, и они сделали плохую работу, честно говоря.

Но в то же время мысль о том, чтобы быть самостоятельным, пугает его. При всех своих страхах быть тронутым или раненым, Баки все равно выберет самую жестокую компанию, чтобы не быть самим по себе. Сэм объяснил ему, что такое мышление происходит от чего-то, называемого сложным посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством, и Баки решил для себя, будто у Сэма и, может Стив такое же, но более запутанное.

Он потом загуглил это, жутко заинтересованный узнать больше. Но найденное ним было мрачным, и многое он не понимал, но один пункт все же застрял у него в голове. Там говорилось о том, что более сложным ПТСР был вызван «длительным воздействием социальной или межличностной травмы, бесправия, плена или провокации, с отсутствием или потерей жизнеспособного пути побега для жертвы». Точно такое же было у него в случае с Гидрой. Затем он понял, что пугающие симптомы и неутешительный прогноз тоже подходят ему, поэтому он быстро перестал читать и закрыл браузер.

— Баки? — доносится до него голос Сэма, когда он молчит слишком долго.

— Что? Ой, да, точно. Нет, не нужно. Я в порядке.

— Мы можем еще немного поговорить?

— Наверное.

— Ты что-то не очень уверен. Ты имеешь право отказаться. Хочешь потренироваться говорить «нет»?

— Это не проблема, — говорит Баки, не в состоянии удержать дрожащее разочарование в голосе. — Я знаю, как говорить «нет». Просто…

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и сжимает губы, пытаясь выразить себя. Ужасное бессловесие возвращается, ощущение, что он лицом к лицу с атакующим врагом, и он вооружен только языком, но это оружие, которым он не умеет владеть.

Баки указывает на себя и говорит:

— Когда дело доходит до… моего… тела…

— Тебе сложно говорить «нет», когда речь идет о твоем теле?

— Да, предполагаю.

Он не уверен, что ожидает от ответа Сэма, но точно не это:

— Могу я пощекотать тебя?

Баки смотрит на него с недоверием.

— Ты это… издеваешься?

— Просто ответь на вопрос.

— Нет!

Сэм удовлетворенно кивает.

— Отлично.

Баки хмурится, пытаясь понять, что, черт возьми, только что произошло, и когда понимает, то протестует:

— Эй, это не считается.

— Таки считается.

— Нет! Тогда мне разрешали говорить «нет».

— В этом-то и дело, — говорит Сэм. — Тебе всегда разрешено.

Тогда Баки и понимает, что Сэм не пытается смеяться над ним, он просто иллюстрируетл истинную простоту рассматриваемой проблемы, и Баки попал прямо в его ловушку. Он на самом деле немного удивлен тем, насколько благодарен за несколько абсурдный способ, которым эта сцена разыгралась. Сэм сумел превратить то, что могло бы быть интенсивным, подавляющим упражнением, во что-то настолько случайное и управляемое, что Баки даже не перестал думать об этом, но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать, что его принижают или тривиализируют, он на самом деле чувствует облегчение, что может отстоять себя, когда дело доходит до его тела, даже из-за такого пустяка, как этот, и еще более облегчение, что мир не закончился из-за него, как это часто казалось.

Конечно, существует бесконечная вселенная разницы между отказом от дразнящего словесного предложения пощекотать его и не давать разрешения на свое тело, которое он уже кому-то отдал, но… что там они ему говорили?

Делай все по порядку.

*

 

Прежде чем вернуться на работу, Сэм предлагает Баки написать Стиву письмо. Говорит, что, может, это легче, чем разговаривать лицом к лицу, тем более когда у Баки проблемы с выражением себя сразу же.

Баки это нравится, но он беспокоится, что это может показаться трусливым; он думает, что Стив, безусловно, заслуживает услышать правду, исходящую прямо из источника.

— Смотри, — говорит Сэм, — это будет еще больше «из источника», если ты напишешь это, потому что у тебя будет время подумать о том, что ты хочешь сказать, и это лучший способ для подобного. Когда мы говорим лицом к лицу, бывает сложно сказать определённые вещи или мы упускаем что-то, по-нашему, ненужное, понимаешь? Я думаю, так ты будешь более честным. Но это зависит только от тебя.

Он оставляет ручку и блокнот на кухонном столе.

Баки садится и смотрит на это очень долго, прежде чем берет ручку в дрожащую руку и начинает писать.

Стив,  
Прости за

Вырывает страницу и сминает ее.

Стив,  
Есть что-то, что я тебе не говорил

Вырывает, мнет.

Стив,

Строчит над своим собственным письмом каракули, швыряет блокнот через всю комнату. Чувствует мимолетную вспышку злости на Сэма, который оставил его одного в этом нестабильном состоянии, но потом вспоминает, что у Сэма есть своя жизнь еще помимо соскабливания человеческих конечностей с его собственного пола на кухне.

В конце концов, он виновато берет блокнот и пытается снова.

Дорогой Стив,

Ты знаешь, что я не особо хорош в словах, так что Сэм думает, что мне легче будет написать, нежели сказать. Прежде всего, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты не делал что-то не так. Я знаю, ты старался. Я видел брошюры, которые ты получил от Сэма, и сайты, и книги, которые ты читал, все только для того, чтобы попытаться помочь мне. Ты сделал все правильно.

Это я налажал. Я соглашался на то, в чем не был уверен. Ты всегда был так рад спросить, можешь ли ты прикоснуться ко мне, и я думал, что все в порядке, но, кажется, это было не так. Сэм попросил меня описать, как я себя чувствую, когда кто-то прикасается ко мне, и я сказал, что мне кажется, что меня тянут на поводке. Сэм ответил, что это неправильно. И я знаю, что должен был сказать тебе это первым делом, но я сожалею, что не сделал это.

Пожалуйста, не злись. Это моя вина. Ты был очень хороший со мной. Я хочу вернуться и попытаться все исправить, если ты разрешишь.

Прости.

-Б


	8. Chapter 8

Баки отправил печатную версию своего письма Стиву с прилагаемыми инструкциями Сэма о том, что с Баки лучше не пытаться связаться хотя бы до следующего утра. Баки знает, что Сэм сделал это для того, чтобы у Стива было время подумать, остыть и собрать себя прежде, чем они с Баки поговорят об этом. Но Барнс думает, что мучительное ожидание и беспокойство могут быть даже хуже, чем немедленно столкнуться с безрассудным, излишне эмоциональным Стивом. (А еще у него скрытое подозрение, что в мире недостаточно времени, чтобы смягчить последствия этого бедствия для Стива).

Баки не может ждать долго. Ожидание несет с собой лишь страх и плохие предчувствия. Он знает, что его ожидает лишь одна из двух вещей: а) что-то плохое или б) что-то неизвестное. Большинство времени он ждет плохого. С Гидрой он ждал включения электрошоковой машины, ждал наказания, ждал, когда его цель попадет под прицел СВД. Сейчас же он ждет, когда люди покинут его, откажутся от него, когда Зола, Карпов, Лукин или Пирс появятся и прыснут своим ядовитым смехом ему в лицо, глумясь ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь убежать от нас так легко?

Ждать неизвестного ничем не лучше. Его сверхактивное воображение неизбежно вызывает бесчисленные возможные худшие сценарии, а затем решает, что все они произойдут. В одинаковое время.

Ожидание Стива — это смесь двух этих возможных вариантов. Ожидание вещей, которые, Баки знает, точно произойдут: Стив чувствует себя виноватым, злится на Баки, ненавидит его — и ожидание неизвестного: насколько Стив будет зол? Он ударит Баки? Хочет ли он вообще говорить с Баки снова?

Сэм забавно смотрит на Баки, когда тот раскрывает ему свои секреты.

— Чувак, ты не соображаешь, — мягко говорит он. — Это Стив, о котором мы говорим. Стив, который чувствует себя виноватым, что не пошел искать тебя, когда ты упал, хотя не мог даже знать, выжил ли ты. Стив, который, вероятно, винит себя в глобальном потеплении, потому что когда он разморозился, в мире стало на одну полярную шапку меньше. Так что, если Стив что-то почувствует по поводу того, что ты сказал в этом письме, это все же заденет его. И я не говорю, что с этим будет приятно иметь дело, но ты должен понять, что он не будет ненавидеть тебя или причинять тебе боль.

Баки думает об этом мгновение и неохотно признает, что Сэм прав. Стив не будет злиться на Баки, хотя тот и сделал что-то запрещенное. Стив будет злиться на самого себя. И Баки ненавидит понимание того, что он был эгоистичен, так как беспокоился только о своем собственном благополучии, когда дело дошло до возможных последствий прочтения письма, в то время как должен был знать все время, что человек, который больше всего пострадает от него, — это Стив.

Единовременно Баки не особо беспокоит то, как Стив отреагирует, потому что не может себе представить, что он действительно имеет значение для кого-то достаточно, чтобы вызвать у них какое-либо реальное эмоциональное расстройство. Он знает, что это чертовски глупо (думать так), видя, как Стив готов позволить себе умереть, потому что Баки много для него значит, не говоря уже о том, что Стив в настоящее время приговаривает себя на удушающее, изнурительное существование, потому что Баки, по-видимому, имеет достаточно значения для Стива, чтобы тот посвятил всю свою жизнь, помогая Барнсу стать лучше.

И все же, даже несмотря на все эти, казалось бы, неопровержимые доказательства, Баки просто считает, что слишком трудно поверить, что кто-то действительно будет обеспокоен его болью. Никого из тех, кого он встречал в течение семидесяти лет, никогда не волновало это, так почему же сейчас все должно быть по-другому? Он признает, что Стив явно тронут его страданиями, но Баки уверен, что Стив мог бы просто преодолеть это, если бы он действительно хотел.

То, как Баки видит это, похоже на грустный фильм, который вы смотрите один раз, слегка расстроены в течение короткого периода времени сразу после этого, а затем не думаете о нем, продолжая свою жизнь, полную радости.

Все, что нужно Стиву, — это уйти.

*

 

Баки плохо спит этой ночью. Ходит в течение нескольких часов по комнате, словно пучок нервной энергии, которую не на что тратить, статически колючей и спастической под его тонкой кожей. Он не смог съесть ужин, и сочетание голода и нервов заставляет его кишечник словно съесть себя самого. В конце концов, у него кружится голова, и он больше не может оставаться на ногах, поэтому сидит на кровати с головой между колен.

Затем он пытается отвлечь себя игрой на телефоне или разгадыванием кроссвордов, что Сэм привез сегодня домой, но ни один из этих вариантов в конечном итоге не так эффективен, как впиваться ногтями в свое бедро, пока плоть там не станет похожа на железнодорожный путь покрасневших глубоких ран, следуемых за бедренной артерией; и он задается вопросом, на что бы это было похоже, если бы вместо собственных ногтей он использовал нож и, возможно, — совсем случайно — задевал им плоть немного глубже.

Он начинает представлять себе это более подробно: каким сильным будет артериальное кровотечение, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы он потерял сознание, что будет, если он воткнет палец в рану и начнет в ней ковыряться, — прежде чем понимает, что делает, и останавливается.

Таких мыслей у него не было с того момента, когда он был Солдатом. Сначала его голова была полна ужасных видений смерти других людей, лопнувших глазных яблок и вырубленных, дергающихся, как умирающая рыба, языков, без сомнения, вызванных его виной за подобные зверства, которые он совершил. Эти мрачные видения затем эволюционировали, чтобы иметь самого Баки в качестве основного субъекта. Он часто представлял себя заглатывающим лезвия бритвы или поджигающим себя, или ломающим все пальцы, или вскрывающим себя, чтобы заменить левую почку живой гранатой. Его голова была постоянно переполнена кровавыми вариациями его собственной кончины, которую он не понимал, потому что даже не был особенно суицидальным в то время, и все же его мысли были одержимы смертью. Теперь он думает, что это, возможно, был его самый первый способ подавления Солдата, который пытался выйти через видения убитых людей, поэтому Баки боролся с этой кровожадностью Солдата и повернул ее внутрь себя, что привело к мыслям о самонасилии, которое затем играло на безумной петле в его мозгу.

Теперь, думая об этом, эти изображения настолько графические, настолько яркие, настолько навязчивые, что он удивлен, что не потерялся в них и действительно сам вышел и сделал все эти ужасные вещи либо для себя, либо для других людей, просто чтобы заставить его мозг успокоиться.

Он задается вопросом, является ли это слишком корыстным, чтобы списать это на победу, — то, что он смог сдержать себя.

Стив всегда говорит, что Баки должен гордиться собой, но Баки думает, что это немного растянуто, чтобы думать, что ему позволено чувствовать себя совершенным только потому, что он никого не убивал некоторое время.

Потом, ближе к семи утра, его телефон вибрирует, и на экране появляется номер Стива. Баки еле может взять в руки телефон, дважды бросая его, прежде чем может ответить, осторожно держа его в руке, чтобы случайно не раздавить его, как газировку, если он потеряет контроль над собой.

— Привет, Стив, — еле слышно говорит Баки.

— Баки, — слышится размеренный голос Стива, но Баки может сказать, что за этой обманчивой мягкостью скрывается что-то огромное и ревущее.

Потом наступает длинная, неловкая тишина, а после Стив продолжает:

— П-почему ты не сказал мне, Бак? — он звучит, будто часами плакал, а может и до сих пор это делает. Баки задается вопросом, мог ли он вообще спать или тоже провел ночь, мучаясь с собственными мыслями.

— Прости. — Баки задыхается, потому что это на самом деле единственное, что он может сказать, хотя знает, что этого недостаточно, никогда не достаточно.

— Все те разы, что я… — голос Стива ломается, и он не пытается собрать его.

— Не будь таким, Стив, — предупреждает Баки, потому что не думает, что может справиться с эпическим комплексом вины Стива прямо сейчас, не тогда, когда это так неразрывно связано с чем-то, что сделал Баки. — Не смей. Ты не читал, что я написал? Я сказал не чувствовать себя плохо, потому что это моя вина.

— Вот в чем дело… хотя нет! — кричит Стив. — Ты буквально не мог сказать «нет», так что нет, это не твоя вина. Она моя. Я должен был догадаться. В смысле, я прочитал файл о том, что они сделали с тобой, — я не мог спать неделю после этого — я должен был знать, что никто не может просто так… просто оправиться от этого, как будто это ничего.

— Что я могу сказать, — грубо отвечает Баки. — Я хороший актер.

Его необычайно слабая попытка поднять настроение остается совершенно незамеченной Стивом, который продолжает каталогизировать все, что, по его мнению, он сделал неправильно.

— Я должен был заметить, что ты никогда не был тем, кто провоцировал прикосновения… Ни разу. Несмотря на то, что когда мы были детьми, мне приходилось отшивать тебя каждые пять минут. И ты был таким… послушным, как ты и говорил о… быть на поводке. Боже, теперь все так очевидно, и я не могу поверить… Я должен был, блять, хоть что-то увидеть.

— Ты никак не мог это сделать, — утверждает Баки, его гнев растет. — Боже, Стив, ты же не экстрасенс или что-то типа того.

— Ты мой лучший друг. Мне не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы знать, что моему лучшему другу больно, и я именно тот, кто причиняет ему эту боль.

— Ты не причинял мне б-

Стив начинает горько смеяться.

— Нет? Тогда почему все становилось только хуже после того, как я… и… и потом я продолжал прикасаться к тебе, и тебе становилось хуже. Месяцы твоей тяжелой работы просто… сошли на нет, потому что я не мог держать свои дурацкие руки при себе. Ты был крайне уязвим, и я, о Боже, воспользовался этим.

— Не превращай это во что-то, что касается лишь тебя, Стив, — шипит Баки, внезапно взбешенный, потому что последнее, что ему нужно, это снова собрать Стива вместе, когда он все еще не собрал себя самого. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не могу нести ответственность за утоление твоей гребаной вины прямо сейчас. Не сейчас.

Звук, когда Стив делает резкий, неровный вдох, трескается по телефонной линии

— Черт возьми… Ты прав. Прости. Боже, Баки, м-мне так жаль.

— Все в порядке, — бормочет Баки, вся борьба быстро исчезла из него. — Все… хорошо.

Долгое время единственным звуком было неравномерное дыхание Стива, перемежающееся случайным нюхом. Баки сидит с сухими глазами на кровати, не зная, почему-то, что он чувствует в своем мозгу, не переводится ни во что в его теле.

— Я-я пойму, если ты не хочешь возвращаться, — слышится тихий голос Стива.

Чувство, наконец, приходит к Баки со всей силой удара, его мысли автоматически направлены к худшему возможному выводу: что Стив не хочет, чтобы он возвращался, но, конечно, он слишком воспитанный, чтобы сказать это прямо, поэтому пытается намекнуть.

— Т-ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — запинается Баки, ненавидя, что слова застревают в горле.

— Чего? Оу, нет, конечно. Я не имел в виду… что я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил, потому что это не так, я хочу этого больше всего на свете, просто я подумал, что это не… Я не уверен, что тебе полезно быть рядом со мной.

— Но… я нигде больше не хочу быть, — шепчет Баки, удивляя даже себя своими словами.

Он не понимал, насколько они правдивы, до тех пор, как услышал их вслух. Он не хочет быть где-то еще. Несмотря на то, что-то, как все было со Стивом, отправило его в одну из самых низких точек, он убежден, что это только потому, что он позволил этому выйти из-под контроля. Если бы он сразу же разобрался с этим вопросом вместо того, чтобы позволить ему затянуться и стать экспоненциально хуже, тогда, возможно, этого никогда бы не произошло. Но это произошло, так что теперь все, что он может сделать, это попытаться исправить это.

Возможно, это не самая мудрая идея, но ни Баки, ни Стив не имеют особенно хорошего послужного списка, когда дело доходит до того, что лучше для них. Все, что Баки знает, так это то, что при всех их недостатках и неудачах Стив является домом для него. И хотя Баки, возможно, еще не в состоянии справиться с физической близостью их отношений, он отчаянно жаждет близости какого-то рода, и единственный человек, от которого он этого хочет, — это Стив.

Однако Стив, похоже, не согласен.

— Я мог… осквернить тебя! — он практически кричит, заставляя Баки вздрогнуть, как при внезапном повышении голоса, так и при резком характере самого заявления. — Да я это и сделал!

Баки сглатывает несколько раз перед тем, как спросить:

— Мы?..

Стив издает приглушенный, полон ужаса вздох.

— Погоди… Ты хочешь сказать… что не помнишь… ничего?

— Некоторые вещи, — слабо отвечает Баки.

— Нет, мы никогда… Никогда. Просто целовались. И. Немного. Касались друг друга, вроде как. Никогда не было никакой кульминации… Но, Боже мой, Баки, я мог бы это сделать… Я бы сделал больше. И ты не смог бы остановить меня, не так ли?

— Стив, это не твоя ви-

Стив не слушает.

— Боже, — бормочет он снова и снова, а потом кашляет. — Я… меня сейчас стошнит.

— Стив?..

Единственный ответ — это ужасный вздох, который звучит так, будто он измельчает горло Стива.

— Стив, дыши, — просит Баки, пытаясь вспомнить, что Стив говорил ему в прошлом, чтобы помочь ему восстановить контроль. — Стив, послушай меня. Все нормально. Ты в порядке.

— Конечно, я в порядке, — отвечает Стив, но его голос слишком разрушен, чтобы звучать едко. Он судорожно вздыхает. — Это… ты, кто… Как ты можешь чувствовать себя в безопасности со мной?

— Не знаю, — жалобно скулит Баки. — Я знаю, что ты никогда намеренно не обидишь меня.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — Стив противостоит мучительному разочарованию, — намеренно или нет. Наташа была права, это не…

— Стоп, ты говорил с Наташей? — прерывает его Баки, чувствуя себя преданным.

— Да, мы немного переписывались.

— Что она сказала?

Очевидно, чувствуя, что он уже слишком много раскрыл, Стив немного молчит, прежде чем осторожно говорит:

— Она подумала, что, возможно, быть рядом друг с другом практически 24/7 — это не самое лучшее для нас обоих.

— Я не хочу быть где-то в другом месте, — слегка отчаянно повторяет Баки.

— Я знаю. Я тоже этого не хочу. Но я вынужден сказать, что… мы облажались, Бак. Как мы можем быть хорошими друг для друга, если мы даже не хороши с собой?

Вот и все, думает Баки, чувствуя себя странно отстраненным. Стив, наконец, узнал правду — что Баки токсичен, безнадежен и ужасен. Стив понял это и теперь он, наконец, собирается уйти.

Баки задается вопросом, почему не чувствует себя более паникующим через это, видя, что это один из его худших страхов, не связанных с Гидрой. Возможно, он не волнуется, потому что это приносит какое-то извращенное чувство облегчения, снижение уровня вины от осознания того, что он обманывал Стива, когда тот полагал, что Баки стоит проблем. Он всегда чувствовал себя беглецом, шагающим нетронутым через переполненную городскую площадь, болтающимся рядом с его собственными плакатами, пытающимся понять, кто он на самом деле, заставить их понять, насколько он ужасен и опасен, и что они должны либо сдать его, либо бежать.

И все же Стив не сделал ничего такого.

Может быть, Баки должен бежать, ради них обоих.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки голосом, не похожим на свой. — Я… Я уйду. Прямо сейчас.

Он задается вопросом, понятны ли звуки, исходящие из его рта, имеют ли его слова смысл, когда ничего в его мозгу нет. Он встает с кровати и стоит мгновение, слегка покачиваясь на ногах. Что он опять делает?

— Черт, Баки, — говорит Стив. — Я не это имел в виду.

Баки садится обратно на кровать и отвечает:

— Я могу… уйти.

— Просто послушай. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что не хочу тебя рядом или что-то типа того. Все, что я хочу сказать… может быть, это плохо, что я единственный человек, которого ты видишь все время. И я знаю, что ты будешь спорить со мной, но… честно говоря, я не думаю, что ты даже… Я не думаю, что ты находишься на том этапе, где можешь отличить, что хорошо, а что нет.

Баки хмурится, пытаясь понять, что Стив имеет в виду и как это отличается от того, что говорит Баки. Он все еще уверен, что Стив не хочет, чтобы он был рядом, несмотря на то, что тот пытается оправдать это.

— Куда… — Баки нервно облизывает губы. — К-куда мне пойти? — Он делает паузу, а потом, пытаясь шутить, добавляет: — Если ты не заметил, у меня нет альтернативы.

Стив снова колеблется.

— Ну, есть программа…

— Ты хочешь запереть меня? — шатко спрашивает Баки.

— Нет! Это просто… дневная программа. Пять дней в неделю. Восьмичасовая или шестичасовая, на выбор. Ты приходишь домой спать и на выходные.

Работать с Гидрой тоже было своего рода дневной программой, дико, если не истерически, понимает Баки. Он приходил домой спать. Сразу на несколько лет.

— Я просто хочу вернуться домой, — очень тихо говорит он, испытывая отвращение к тому, как жалко звучит, но не может по-другому.

На другом конце линии тишина, но Баки может практически услышать внутреннюю войну, которую Стив ведет против себя.

Наконец, Стив говорит:

— Буду через тридцать минут.

*

 

Баки проводит большую часть этих тридцати минут, склонившись над кухонной раковиной Сэма, думая, что его вырвет, хотя он на самом деле не мог ничего съесть со вчерашнего обеда. Он не уверен, почему так ранен. Прошло всего четыре дня с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Стива, но это самое длинный промежуток времени, что они были друг от друга с тех пор, как воссоединились, и так много изменилось — или скоро изменится, — что эти четыре дня можно считать за еще одни семьдесят лет, разделяющих их обоих.

К тому времени, как телефон Сэма вибрирует, объявляя о прибытии Стива, Баки успокаивается, частично забывая все это, позволяя всему стать размытым по краям (он знает, не должен делать, но сейчас не видит другого варианта).

Он слышал о людях, которые были вне себя с тем или иным чувством. Сейчас он вне себя с ничем.

Это безопасно, он в безопасности, его там нет.

Но не Стив, Стив там, выглядит опустошенным и красивым, стоит в дверях, обрамленный мягким солнечным светом и застенчивой тенью, глазами того же оттенка неповторимого синего, который Баки запомнил, как стихотворение. Пытаясь изо всех сил успокоиться, Баки цепляется за этот цвет, перечитывая его, как священник молитву, чтобы помочь кому-то пройти через трудное время.

Лицо Стива искажается в тот момент, когда их глаза встречаются, и он говорит имя Баки очень тихо, но не делает никаких шагов, чтобы приблизиться. Отдаленно Баки задается вопросом, дал ли Сэм ему какие-либо инструкции об этом, и, как ни странно, он почти разочарован. Он может чувствовать пульсирующую боль где-то внутри своего левого желудочка, который очень отчетливо жаждет быть ближе к Стиву, глубоко расстроенный тем, что чувствует, что это неестественно большое количество пространства между их телами, но в то же время он знает, что если это пространство станет меньше, он, вероятно, отреагирует довольно плохо.

Это, пожалуй, самая неприятная часть в искривленных схемах его мозга. То, как это лишило его всех возможностей наслаждаться тем, что он когда-то делал. Как это даже не позволяет ему должным образом хотеть того, что однажды приносило ему счастье и комфорт. Каждое его желание только наполовину сформировано, испорчено ужасом и скручено страхом, прежде чем оно действительно обретет форму. Абсолютно ничего не просто с ним больше, и факт того, что ему, возможно, придется бороться с самим собой за каждое крошечное удовольствие всю оставшуюся жизнь, является сложной, неутешительной концепцией.

— Итак, — Стив кашляет, раскачиваясь на пятках ног.

На мгновение все трое из них просто стоят неловко посреди гостиной, и никто не знает, как начать говорить.

— В данном случае мы имеем отсутствие взаимопонимания, — цитирует Сэм, нервно пытаясь снять напряжение.

Стив смотрит на Баки и поясняет:

— Это известная цитата с фильма Хладнокровный Л-

— Я знаю, откуда это, — прерывает его Баки, не вспоминая то, что это был один из любимых фильмов Пирса и что его часто показывали по телевизору, когда Баки был вызван в его дом.

— Да. Прости, — говорит Стив безо всякого сожаления.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что ты получаешь слишком много удовольствия от того, что больше не являешься самым бестолковым человеком в этом веке, — жалуется Баки.

— Ну, так и есть.

— По крайней мере, я время от времени не спал, — указывает Баки. — А ты спал семьдесят лет. Думаю, технически я все еще выигрываю.

Если Сэму или Стиву приходит в голову, что это, вероятно, отрицается тем фактом, что Баки стирал свою память каждый раз, когда просыпался, они оба достаточно тактичны, чтобы не указывать на это. Баки хочет пошутить об этом сам, но думает, что, возможно, это слишком болезненно даже для него, плюс он знает, что Стив вообще не найдет это забавным. Тем не менее, он рад, что напряжение, кажется, прошло, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Что ж, — говорит Баки прежде, чем всем опять становится неловко, — думаю, нам следует, эм, идти?

— Верно, — соглашается Стив, глядя в пол.

Баки берет сумку с вещами и делает нерешительный шаг к входной двери. Потом еще. Стив делает шаг назад, когда Баки приближается к нему, давая ему больше свободного пространства.

— Стив? — говорит Сэм, когда Баки начинает обуваться. — Я могу поговорить с тобой минутку?

— Только со мной? — с беспокойством глядя на Баки, спрашивает Стив.

Баки шатко улыбается и говорит:

— Я подожду в машине.

*

 

Поездка обратно в квартиру быстрая и тихая, хотя Баки решает объявить ее успешной, потому что ему удалось не паниковать, несмотря на то, что он был сдержан (его ремнем безопасности) в закрытом пространстве.

Он не уверен, чего ожидал, когда они вернулись домой, но, вероятно, не Стива, исчезающего в спальне и закрывающего дверь позади Баки, прежде чем тот даже снял свои ботинки. Баки стоит там, глядя на закрытую дверь в течение очень долгого времени, не уверенный, что это означает.

 

Примечания:  
СВД = Снайперская винтовка Драгунова

Полярная шапка — область на поверхности планеты, отличающаяся наличием низкой температуры, обусловленной малым количеством солнечной энергии, и покрытая льдом определённого химического состава. (Арктика и Антарктида)

«Хладнокровный Люк» (англ. Cool Hand Luke; иногда «Люк — холодная рука») — драматический кинофильм американского режиссёра Стюарта Розенберга по одноимённому роману Донна Пирса. Снят в 1967 году в США. В фильме звучит фраза: «What we’ve got here is (a) failure to communicate» (В данном случае мы имеем отсутствие взаимопонимания), находящаяся на 11-м месте в списке 100 известных цитат из американских фильмов за 100 лет по версии AFI. Эта фраза впоследствии была использована группой Guns N' Roses в начале композиции Civil War


	9. Chapter 9

Первый день по возвращению прошел в напряженной тишине, натянутой вежливости и с постоянным отведением взгляда. Стив продолжает исчезать в ванной на определенные промежутки времени, возвращаясь с покрасневшим лицом, говоря, что все в порядке, в то время как Баки просто смотрит на него, а когда Стив пытается взглянуть в ответ, то отводит взгляд. Чувство, будто они вернулись к началу, пойманные станцевать на бис опасный вальс, в который они соединялись с первых же дней, как Баки пришел домой. Две выброшенные волны, сражающиеся, чтобы снова делать все синхронно.

Той ночью Стив спит на диване, а кровать оставляет Баки, который несколько часов лежит на ней, как труп, прежде чем решает, что больше не может терпеть, и направляется в гостиную.

Стив крепко спит, без сомнения, истощённый чересчур эмоциональными событиями этого дня. Несмотря на бессознательное мерцание боли, которое иногда слегка бороздит его черты, он спит более мирно, и Баки уже долгое время не видел его таким. Его дыхание глубокое и ровное, а лицо выглядит моложе, менее уставшее от мира, больше не свинцовое с тяжестью, которую он упрямо отказывается сбросить.

Мутное воспоминание пробирается сквозь ум Баки того же самого спящего лица, но намного моложе, худее и бледнее, полное боли и блестящее от пота, и дыхание другое — ужасный хрипящий треск, который Баки может воссоздать в своей памяти с поразительной точностью. То, что он может помнить это так хорошо, не должно быть таким сюрпризом, потому что эти воспоминания всегда были с ним в те бессонные ночи, проведенные возле кровати Стива, когда он прислушивался к этому ужасному хрипу, чтобы убедиться, что оно никогда не остановится.

Ощущение абсолютной беспомощности больше всего выделяется из его памяти. Больное ужасное незнание, переживет ли его лучший друг эту ночь. Он помнит, как умолял, торговался, даже молился, несмотря на то, что не верил в Бога. Он никогда не знал, был ли тот факт, что Стив всегда выживал, признаком того, что Бог действительно существует, или то, как Стив все еще болел каждую зиму, было лучшим показателем того, что все-таки нет.

— Вера действует не так, — говорит ему Стив. — Вера — это все еще верить во что-то, когда, казалось бы, на это нет причины.

Баки вспоминает, как иногда ходил в церковь, но он не уверен, во что верил, когда был молод. Трудно представить, что он когда-либо знал что-либо, кроме Евангелия боли и нечестивых страданий, которое до сих пор было его единственной религией, и он преклонял ноги перед божествами разрушения и смертью как единственной высшей силой.

Но наблюдая, как Стив спит, его грудь поднимается и опускается в успокаивающе устойчивом ритме, в отличие от своего неравномерного, которое преследовало так много его детских ночей, он понимает, что в мире может быть больше, чем боль. И он, и Стив являются живым доказательством того, что во Вселенной, которая вечно пытается разделить их — бедностью, болезнями, потерями, отправляя их через опасные пути в жизни со смертями и чем-то похуже, — они все еще находят друг друга, и Баки будет проклят, если поднимет белый флаг на средине игры.

Он ложится возле дивана и закрывает глаза.

*

Наутро его разбудил Стив, ругающийся и спотыкающийся о собственные ноги, пытаясь переступить через Баки.

— Боже, Бак! — вздыхает. — Что ты… ты здесь всю ночь был?

Баки неуклюже встает, его мышцы болят от незнакомого положения, в котором они находились. Он смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть слегка озадаченное лицо Стива, глядящее на него.

— Не хотел спать один, — бормочет Баки, смущенно опуская глаза.

Стив издает обеспокоенный звук, когда приседает рядом с Баки, примерно на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Баки робко поднимает голову снова, чтобы встретить взгляд Стива, почти ожидая найти там гнев, но, конечно, единственное, что он в конечном итоге видит в волнах этих бесконечно голубых глаз, — это печаль.

— Прости, — как обычно, говорит Баки.

Стив качает головой.

— Нет, нет. Я должен извиниться. Я вчера плохо на это все отреагировал. Просто я… думал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы я был рядом… нет, знаешь что? Я не буду как-то оправдывать себя, потому что не могу.

— Все в порядке, — настаивает Баки. — Я понимаю. Ты пытался заставить меня чувствовать, что это не моя вина, делая это своей виной. Но это тоже не твоя вина, ты ведь знаешь это, верно?

Стив ничего не говорит, просто сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

— Стив, скажи что-то. Умоляю.

— Я пытаюсь, — бормочет он через мгновение. Я очень стараюсь не чувствовать, что это моя вина, потому что я знаю, что в конце концов это навредит нам обоим, но… черт возьми, Бак, это тяжело. Я не могу… это убивает меня, осознание, что это случилось из-за меня. Ты так хорошо справлялся, а потом я все испортил.

— Ну, опять, Стив! — сухо перебивает Баки. — Сколько раз мне еще сказать? Это не твоя вина. Ты не знал. Я не позволял тебе узнать. Так что, во всяком случае, это моя вина, понял?

Стив выглядит сбитым с толку на секунду, прежде чем качает головой и говорит со слабой усмешкой:

— Мы как настоящая пара, скажи?

Баки удивляет их обоих, смеясь, хотя и немного истерично.

— Говори за себя, — отвечает он.

После небольшой паузы Стив неловко говорит:

— Ну, мы, вероятно, должны поговорить…

— Наверное, — без энтузиазма соглашается Баки.

— О’кей. Ну. Я читал кое-что и разговаривал с Сэмом… если ты собираешься остаться здесь — если это будем только мы двое, — должны быть некоторые… правила. Это в основном то, о чем говорил Сэм, когда вчера попросил поговорить со мной наедине.

Дыхание Баки учащается. Правила. Он должен был знать, что когда-то это случится. В конце концов, свобода — это привилегия, и Баки был никем иным, как плохим в эти последние недели; конечно, кто-то должен был воспрепятствовать и вернуть его на землю. Поставить его на место. На самом деле, он просто удивлен, что Стиву и Сэму потребовалось столько времени, чтобы прийти к такому выводу.

Но затем Стив говорит:

— Давай поговорим о границах.

И Баки совершенно не имеет понятия, что происходит.

— Границах? — глупо повторяет он.

— Знаешь, типа, что хорошо, а что нет. Рамки. Рисованная линия.

— Я знаю, что такое границы.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Стив, слегка поднимая руки в обороне. — Прости. Итак…

— Итак?.. — Баки повторяет, поднимая озадаченно бровь.

Теперь Стив тоже выглядит смущенным.

— Ииитаак… есть идеи?

— Зачем тебе мои идеи для твоих правил? — настаивает Баки, чувствуя ловушку.

Стив дает многострадальный, почти раздражительный вздох, и на мгновение они будто снова подростки, спорящие о том, каких игроков Доджерс должен продать или выглядит ли модель Линкольна K круче, чем Кадиллак V16.  
— Нет, Бак, — говорит Стив немного нетерпеливо, — они должны быть твоими правилами.

— Оу, — Баки заикается, ошеломленный, затем во второй раз, который случился менее чем за пять минут, растворяется в слегка нервном смехе.

Стив, по-видимому, не разделяет его развлечения; вместо этого он просто снова выглядит раскаявшимся.

— Теперь я понимаю, что это то, что мы должны были выложить с самого начала. Мы могли бы избавить нас… тебя от этой боли…

Это мысль, которая приходила в голову Баки не один раз с тех пор, как все вышло наружу. Потому что, несмотря на то, насколько это страшно, он, конечно, не может отрицать, какое это облегчение, когда люди вокруг него более осведомлены о том, что происходит с ним, и корректируют свои действия соответственно. Результаты превзошли его ожидания настолько, что он не совсем уверен, почему он думал, что позволить истине выйти будет означать разрушение, катастрофу и, что хуже всего, наказание. Он чувствует себя идиотом, понимая, что мог бы быть избавлен от этих прошлых мучительных месяцев паники и боли, если бы не был настолько глуп, чтобы держать все плотно запечатанным внутри себя.

Его жизнь — это просто серия сожалений и «это могло быть…»

— Просто казалось, что ты так хорошо справляешься, — продолжает Стив, но внезапно его лицо становится белым, и он говорит: — Погоди, я не хотел звучать так, как будто я обвиняю тебя… Боже. Это не то, что…

— Стив, остановись, — вмешивается Баки, прежде чем Стив сможет улететь в очередную поездку.

Он хочет возразить, что нет ничего плохого в том, что Стив обвиняет его, потому что это в некой степени правда — Баки был подделан так хорошо в начале, что никто не понял истинные масштабы ущерба, пока не стало слишком поздно, — но он знает, что если попытается взять на себя ответственность, Стив будет просто будет винить себя.

Так что Баки просто отвечает:

— Все в порядке. Да, может, нам стоило поговорить об этом раньше, но никто не мог знать. Кроме того, мы делаем это сейчас, не так ли?

Стив шатко, благодарно улыбается.

— Д-да, ты прав. Ладно.

— Я не знаю, как создавать правила, — признается Баки совсем тихо.

Он внезапно чувствует себя необычайно уязвимым, даже несмотря на то что он, предположительно, сейчас главный. Он вспоминает первый раз, когда он выстрелил из пистолета, как он чувствовал себя испуганным и неудержимым из-за силы, которой владел.

Он просто не понимает, почему, находясь под контролем, он чувствует себя таким беспомощным.

Чувствуя, что Баки становится перегруженным, Стив говорит:

— Могу ли я начать с одного правила?

— Вперед, — говорит Баки беспокойно, не в состоянии удержаться от страха перед худшим, хотя и знает, что Стив никогда не придумает правила, которые были у Гидры (например, он должен попросить разрешения, чтобы пойти в туалет, или разрешения произнести свое имя).

Все, что говорит Стив:

— Я никогда не буду наказывать тебя за то, что ты сказал «нет».

Баки нервно сглатывает.

— Это… приятно знать…

— Итак, каждый день мы должны практиковать говорить «нет», — продолжает Стив таким заявляющим тоном, который предназначается только Баки, и, хотя Баки обычно находит это раздражающим, прямо сейчас он мягко и приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что это помогает ему чувствовать себя менее одиноким, что, вероятно, было намерением Стива все время.

— Я знаю, как сказать «нет», — настаивает Баки, напоминая о подобном разговоре, который он ранее имел с Сэмом. Он задумывается на мгновение, пытаясь понять, как объяснить себя. — Это как раз когда… С моим телом, и..... все такое… Вот когда это происходит… посильнее. И… особенно когда дело доходит до… вроде, до меня уже дотрагивались, но..... хочется, чтобы это прекратилось.

Он хмурится, потому что его слова мало имеют смысла.

Тем не менее, Стив все еще, кажется, способен понять, что он пытается сказать, потому что он повторяет:

— Так ты имеешь в виду, что труднее сказать «стоп», чем «нет».

— Да, — говорит Баки, завидуя легкости, с которой Стив смог выразить это словами.

Лицо Стива искажается в отвратительную гримасу, и Баки знает, что Стив помнит все времена, когда Баки соглашался с тем, что с ним делали, потому что он не мог сказать Стиву остановиться.

— Тогда это также правило: ты никогда не будешь наказан за то, что сказал «стоп», — тихо говорит Стив, — даже если ты, возможно, изначально сказал «да».

Голова Баки плывет, когда он пытается понять, что все это значит. Ничто не вяжется вместе. Он уже знает, что Стив никогда (сознательно) не заставит его делать то, что он не хотел делать, так почему же он все еще так невыразимо рад слышать, что так недвусмысленно сформулировал сам Стив? И все же, несмотря на уже существующие знания и это новое облегчение, он все еще не может полностью пересилить ползучий страх, что все это ложь, хотя Стив никогда не давал ему ни одной причины думать об этом.

Все три мысли, которые сейчас подпрыгивают в голове Баки, противоречат друг другу, и он не знает, что сказать.

Он отчаянно надеется, что Стив каким-то образом сможет понять, что это не его вина. Реакция Баки на прикосновение не имеет ничего общего с самим Стивом или с тем, как Баки относится к нему; проблема Баки заключается в концепции физического контакта в целом. Рационально, он способен признать, что нечего бояться, потому что Стив нежен и добр, и Баки знает, что Стив никогда не причинил бы ему вреда, но это объективное знание каким-то образом, похоже, не переводится в его собственном уме, а это означает, что любое прикосновение чувствует себя угрозой независимо от того, кто прикасается. Это неправильно, Баки презрительно думает о себе, что его тело и мозг должны автоматически каталогизировать Стива в ту же категорию, что и всех тех людей, которые причинили ему боль, когда Стив абсолютно не похож на них.

— Баки…? — окликает его Стив.

— Привет…- говорит тот ошеломленно, бессмысленно.

— Ты меня только что слышал?

— Да. И… прости.

 — Над этим мы тоже будем работать, хорошо? Оставаться здесь.

— Может быть, я всегда присутствую, но ты такой скучный, что мне приходится отключаться, — говорит Баки.

Это почти безвкусно легкомысленный удар, который появляется из ниоткуда и оставляет барахтающегося Стива, выглядящего настолько ошеломленным, что Баки не может сдержать смех, после чего Стив тоже поддается приступу дрожащего облегчения смеха.

— Тупица, — ласково говорит он Баки.

— Сопляк, — отвечает Баки, даже не задумываясь об этом.

*

Стив тратит целое утро, но все-таки уговаривает Баки сделать первую просьбу, которая заключалась в том, что хотя он и не хочет спать в одиночку, кровать делить он больше не хочет. Баки чуть не начинает задыхаться после того, как говорит это, и не может остановить себя от слезных извинений после, чувствуя, что сделал что-то неисправимое, но как только он успокаивается, Стив выскакивает в Wal-Mart и покупает маленькую кроватку, на которой он сам устраивается в спальне. Баки спит всю ночь впервые за несколько месяцев.

*

Стив начинает спрашивать, как Баки себя чувствует (скорее всего, делать это предложил Сэм), но у Баки есть подозрения, что Роджерс понятия не имеет, что делать после этого, так как Баки ответит, и Стив просто скажет «о’кей» или «хм».

— Это проверка? — спрашивает он Стива.

— Что? Нет, не совсем. Это… ну, Сэм думает, что будет отлично, если ты все время будешь думать о своем теле, словно… поддерживать связь со старым другом.

Или знакомиться с новым врагом, горько думает Баки, потому что, хотя все это внимание к его телу действительно помогает ему быть осведомленным о его существовании, он не совсем уверен, что ему это нравится.

Конечно, он всегда знал, насколько отвратительно и изуродовано его тело, но теперь есть четкое самосознание этого факта, которое не существовало, когда между его телом и ним было больше разрыва. Это кажется более личным сейчас, чем раньше, когда, хотя он все еще ненавидел свою кожу, свои шрамы и свой правый мизинец, искривленный от многократных травм и неправильного лечения, было легче сделать вид, что все его недостатки были просто чужими вещами, которые он носил с собой и в любой момент мог бросить куда подальше. Но теперь, когда он постепенно начинает учиться пользоваться своим телом, становится ясно, что эти дефекты не настолько посторонние, в конце концов, они являются его частью, и как таковые, от них не так легко избавиться.

Тем не менее, несмотря на отвращение, которое он испытывает всякий раз, когда видит свое собственное отражение, он стал почти одержим изучением каждого дюйма себя в зеркале ванной комнаты, очарованный своим собственным существованием. Он пристально смотрит на края своего тела, а также на любопытную массу, которая заполняет область внутри этого контура. Он наблюдает, как двигаются его конечности, наблюдает, как пространство, которое он занимает, смещается вместе с ним, представляя, как проходит сквозь какой-то могучий метафизический занавес, словно Моисей разводит воды Красного моря.

Он так долго смотрел на свое тело, что для него это стало бессмысленным, как повторение одного и того же слова достаточно раз подряд приведет к потере его значения.

— Я не могу продолжать думать о нем, — с разочарованием признается Баки, когда Стив в который раз спрашивает его слишком много раз за день о его теле. — Это все только осложняет. И очень бесит. Как осознание того, что ты можешь видеть свой собственный нос. О собственном теле не нужно думать так часто. Просто… понимать… что оно здесь.

Стив выглядит немного беспомощным после мини-вспышки Баки, и тот чувствует себя немного виноватым, потому что знает, что Стив точно не понимает, почему спрашивает это, а просто честно верит, что это поможет.

— Об этом тебе придется поговорить с Сэмом, — признается Стив. — Я не совсем уверен, как это должно помочь, если честно. Но… ты стал больше — я не уверен, что слово «сфокусированный» подходит, но только оно мне приходит в голову. Словно ты… не просто существуешь. Поэтому я думаю, что это приносит пользу.

Баки думает об этом секунду и решает, что это более или менее верно. Он не углублялся в самые тихие расщелины своей головы за последние пару дней, но у него нет сердца, чтобы сказать Стиву о том, что это имеет меньше общего с сосредоточенностью на своем собственном теле и ощущением отсутствия постоянной угрозы физического контакта.

Он знает, что Стив чувствует себя уже достаточно плохо, потому что не прикасается к нему вообще, не просит прикасаться, даже не инстинктивно начинает тянуться к нему, прежде чем убрать руку, как он привык в самом начале.

Существует гипер-внимательность к каждому движению Стива, которой никогда не было раньше, и Баки ненавидит это признавать, но он чувствует себя намного безопаснее, даже если он не понимает, почему. Или, скорее, он прекрасно знает, почему, но причина — тот факт, что он знает, что Стив не прикоснется к нему — не имеет никакого смысла, и его вина в этом подавляющая. Он может только представить себе, сколько внимательности и концентрации требуется Стиву, чтобы держать себя от того, что раньше было естественным для него. Баки чувствует, что это беззаконно — отказывать Стиву в праве на то, на что он когда-то имел свободный доступ.

*

Наташа пытается объяснить Баки по телефону, что право на его тело принадлежит только ему.

— Это называется ведомством, — говорит она.

Баки не понимает этого.

— Как… ЦРУ…? — спрашивает он непонимающе.

Наташа резко вдыхает и бормочет «блять», как она это делает в те чрезвычайно редкие времена, когда она понимает, что вляпалась.

*

Она приходит на следующий день с корзиной, полной соли для ванны, ароматических свеч, массажных масел и с пижамой, такой пушистой, что Баки уверен, что она сделана на 95% из облаков.

— Твое задание — побаловать себя, — говорит она ему. — Сегодня с тобой будут обращаться как с гребаным королем.

Стив сразу же предлагает помощь, явно стремясь сыграть большую роль в восстановлении Баки, но Наташа качает головой и твердо говорит:

— Извини, Стив. Но Джеймс должен сделать это сам.

Стив хмурится, явно раненный этими словами, и Баки задается вопросом, чувствует ли себя Стив таким же потерянным, как Баки чувствовал с тех пор, как понял, что Стив больше не нуждается в нем, как раньше. Чувствует ли, что единственная цель, которую он когда-либо имел в своей жизни, единственное, в чем он был хорош, стала бесполезной и архаичной. Баки не может смириться с мыслью, что Стив чувствует себя так, и собирается сделать еще один из своих ненужных извинений за это, но потом вспоминает, что, в отличие от него, Стив всегда был предназначен для гораздо грандиозного, поэтому он, вероятно, не чувствует себя слишком плохо о том, что не смог помочь Наташе.

— Речь идет о Джеймсе, восстанавливающем себя и свое тело, — объясняет Наташа, когда она видит разочарованный взгляд Стива. — Конечно, все разные, но такие вещи действительно помогли мне в начале, когда я все еще привыкала к концепции не быть чьим-либо оружием или игрушкой. Итак, вот, что ты собираешься сделать, Джеймс. Ты зажжешь какие-нибудь вонючие свечи, залезешь в ванну, включишь какую-нибудь Энью или еще что-нибудь и просто… расслабишься. Будешь дышать. Познакомишься со своим телом. Признаешь его своим и будешь относиться к нему, как к чему-то ценному и экстраординарному.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки, чувствуя себя немного перегруженным, но он не против попробовать.

— Кто такая Энья? — спрашивает Стив.

*

Баки чувствует себя немного глупо, выполняя предложения Наташи, но он все равно это делает. Он приглушает свет и выбирает свечи, которые пахнут ванилью и мятой. Проводит рукой по горячей воде с пеной. Делает музыку тише, потому что ему не нравится, что он не сможет слышать, если кто-то приближается, когда он здесь один, но как только он скользит в воду, ему удается расслабиться и закрыть глаза.

Он позволяет напряжению рассеиваться из его мышц и превратиться в пузырьки, которые набухают и взрываются, и это приносит с собой такой прилив облегчения, что он не может не выпустить мягкий вздох. Он дышит глубоко и равномерно, стараясь поддерживать устойчивое приливное затишье, и концентрируется на каждой части своего тела, как он иногда делает после пробуждения, реагируя с ними один за другим, чтобы лучше понять, как они образуют целое.

Ободренный тем, насколько комфортно он себя чувствует, он решает попробовать что-то радикально другое: он прикасается к себе. Начинает, просто слегка постукивая себя по плечу, а затем предварительно прослеживая линию ключицы. Как его пальцы ползут на юг, даже шум его дыхания не слышно, и он должен прерываться на несколько минут, чтобы переориентировать себя. Он расслабляется, вдыхая мягкий аромат свечей, чувствуя гладкую керамику ванны под ним и игривое щекотание окружающих пузырьков. Пытается понять, как все эти ощущения способствуют его признанию собственного тела.

В конце концов, он чувствует себя достаточно заземленным, чтобы иметь возможность медленно запустить свою человеческую руку вниз по груди, через живот, и, хотя он не смеет рисковать нигде на запретной территории между бедрами, он возобновляет свой курс на коленях, голенях, ногах. Он фокусирует на чувстве кожи против кожи, чувстве держать все под контролем, касаться, но не быть ушибленным.

К тому времени, когда он выходит из ванны, вода теплая и плоская, и он является текстурой гигантской чернослива, но он чувствует себя более живым, более человеческим, нежели раньше.

В ту ночь, за рекордный второй раз в неделю, он крепко спит.


End file.
